


Scandalous love

by StarkerFanfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Paparazzi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Relationship, SpiderIron - Freeform, Starker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a real sweetheart in this, everyone ships Spider-Man with iron man, more tags to come, peter is 19, some avengers are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerFanfiction/pseuds/StarkerFanfiction
Summary: Tony stark finally seems to have everything work out for him, stark industries Is doing well, the avengers can finally be in one room without breaking out into a fight, the world is not threatened by any aliens or secret organization and tony feels like he has finally found his happiness. Everything seems to work in his favor for once in his life, key word *seems*.Or the one where peter and Tony have been secretly dating, until it wasn’t that secret anymore.





	1. One

Tony finally had everything worked out for him. Stark industries was doing incredibly well in business. he and the avengers were finally all on a friendly basis again. Peter’s summer break was comming up, making it that he could finally spend as much time with his lover as he would like, until peter had to return to MIT. The world seemed to finally not be under attack by aliens, or some organization that wanted to take over the world or mutate people. Everything was finally at peace.

Or at least almost everything. Tony still had nightmares on a regular basis, luckily not every night anymore. The weren’t as bad as before, only a few managed to send him into a panic attack. He just couldn’t seem to get rid off them, they would be a mixture of everything. Afghanistan, flying the nuke into the wormhole, ultron, he still couldn’t shake off the pictures Wanda put in his head. And lastly, everything that happened with thanos, the terrified faces of everyone who turned to dust.. peter. Oh god did that image haunt his dreams. He managed to keep the nightmares to himself, not wanting to bother anyone with any more of his problems.

He was shaken out of his though by pepper, storming into his workshop.

“Shower now. Meet me in the kitchen, peter is on his way.” She said before storming out again, Tony frowned. Peter wasnt supposed to arrive until Friday.

“FRIDAY, what day is it?”

“It’s currently Thursday, Boss.” Tony frown deepened, a day early, maybe he didn’t have to attend college on Friday? Decided to just wait and see, Tony stepped into the bathroom, before stripping of his clothes. He stepped into the shower, knowing he needed one since he was once again caught up in his own world and spent the past 4 days in the workshop.

When he finished he decided to just go for his casual wear. He didn’t have any meetings or places to be. He decided on some jeans with a plain shirt, not bothering to dry his hair and style it. It was only pepper and peter after al.

He made his way to the kitchen seeing a mug filled to the rim with coffee already waiting for him. Pepper was sitting at the kitchen table, tabloid, and magazines opened in front of her while she scrolled through the Stark pad. She looked pissed, which was not something Tony wanted to deal with, but he knew he probably didn’t really have a choice.

“Mr Parker has just entered the elevator, and is on his way up, sir.” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the awkward silence. Tony almost sighed in relieve, knowing he didn’t have to deal with an angry pepper alone. Although it also made him curious as to why pepper needed both him and peter to discuss whatever she needed to discuss.

When the elevator door opened, peter stepped out with a mixed expression on his face. It was a mixture between worry, confusion, curiosity and nervousness. Peter made his way to tony, glancing at pepper who still hadn’t looked up from the Stark pad. He kissed peter quickly, whispering a greeting to him. Peter smiled as he said hi back.

“So.. pep wanna tell us what’s happening?” Tony asked, carful not to piss the woman of even more. Pepper stood up from her chair grabbing the tabloids and magazines of the table, Stark pad still in hand.

“Sit.” She simply said. Peter and Tony both sat down, trying to not show the confusion on their faces. Maybe they forgot something? And interview? Meeting? When they were both seated pepper shoved the magazines in their faces, being more gentle with peter and harsher with tony.

The both looked down. Tony grabbed the Stark pad, heart sinking as he read the title

 

**_New Stark scandal_ **

_Tony Stark seen getting handsy with a college intern?  
Pictures of tony Stark (41) seen with his college intern Peter Parker (19), surfaced on the internet today. the pictures show Stark kissing the college boy, on a hotel balcony. The source of the pictures are still unknown. the question remains, for how Kong’s has this been going on? And What does this mean for our beloved couple known as IronSpider? We’re current trying to get a hold of Spider-Man for a statement about all this and these two. stay tuned for more new on Stark and his new “lover”._

Tony looked at the picture, it was their anniversary that day. Tony had taken peter to Paris. Booking the biggest room with the greatest view on the Eiffel Tower. He sighed, that was supposed to be a private moment, just for them to enjoy and now almost the whole world knew. Tony shoved the Stark pad and magazines away from them. Peter looked shocked, frozen in his spot. Tony sighed resting his face into his head, already feeling a headache coming up. He didn’t dare looking at pepper already knowing what was coming.

He already knew how this was going to go, first a whole speech lecture from pepper on how they’ve should’ve been more careful. After, pepper would talk him into doing a press conference.

Bye bye last picee of private life.

When he looked up he found peter looking at him, looking absolutely lost. His eyes were looking glossy already, as he bit his lip. Tony knew this face, this was his _I-want-to-cry-but-I-need-to-stay-strong-face_. Tony pulled the boy in his lap without hesitation. Kissing his cheek, before whispering “it’s going to be okay” into his ear. Peter just buried his face into Tony’s neck.

Tony turned took look at pepper, who had a sympathetic look on her face. Her anger seemed to have disappeared, she knew this wasn’t all their fault. They couldn’t have know paparazzi would be climbing up trees and hiding on buildings just to get a picture. She was suprised it only had come out now, that picture was taken almost a month ago.

“Alright so this could have been way worse.” Pepper started, holding her hand up to stop tony from talking. Peter slowly lifted his head up, eyes red and swollen.

“First thing, peter is legal and has been ever since you started dating. That doesn’t mean you guys aren’t going to get any hate but, at least the law can’t get involved into this. Second of all no body except me knew about you guys so you can always say you only started dating recently-“

“Aunt may! Oh my god, she’s gonna find out. She’ll be so mad that I didn’t tell her.” Peter suddenly jumped up. Tony followed quickly taking him into his arms as he saw the devastated look he was wearing on his face.

“I need you both to do a press convergence as soon as possible.“ pepper blurred out. Knowing that tony would be strongly against it.

“No. No, no,no. That’s not going to happen! I’ll do one, but peter is not going to be thrown in front of the lions like that.” Tony immediately spoke up, while holding peter protectively to his chest.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it.” Peter finally said. Making tony look at him almost immediately.

“No.” Tony said firmly.

“How abou an interview? A Camera interview, so they can’t twist your words. You’ll do it together, I’ll pick an interviewer you trust. We need to make sure everyone know that peter isn’t doing this against his will, or for your money. Even if he is legal by age, people are going to assume the worst, and you know it.” Pepper said firmly, mostly directing it towards tony.

“Fine.” He sighed before looking at peter.

“Are you okay with all this?” He asked just to be sure. Peter just nods his head not trusting his words.

“When?” Tony sighed, looking at pepper.

“Tomorrow.” Pepper Said. Tony sighed but nodded, before taking peter with him to the living room.


	2. Two

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered as they sat down on the couch. 

“No, this isn’t your fault.” Tony said while shaking his head. 

“But it is! I kissed you on that balcony knowing the risks I was taking.” Peter exclaimed. 

“Pete, I didn’t stop you did I? This is just as much my fault. We couldn’t have know there were paparazzi out there. Let’s just focus on the interview, yeah? We can get to queens to tell May before she sees it in every newspaper and magazines. Let’s just go over everything that they could possibly ask you, for now Okay?” Tony said sitting down. Peter nodded slowly, sitting down beside tony, before leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“It’s not the first interview I’ve ever done, you know? I’ve done plenty about my internship and as Spider-Man.” 

“I know, but these people are looking for scam. They’ll twist your words if your not careful, and they’re not afraid to ask inappropriate questions or make nasty comments. You need to try and stay as calm as you possibly can, think before you speak and think your answer through word for word before you say them out loud I don’t doubt you’ll be anything but amazing, but I want you to be prepare for all the worst case scenarios that are current flying around in my head.” Tony tried to explain. 

“Yeah, I understand. I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.” 

Tony kissed peters head, pulling him closer to his chest. Peter smiled snuggling Into tony.

“It’s kinda weird that they think your cheating on spider man with me. I kinda want to make a statement as spider man about. ” Peter grinned. Tony laughed.

“That would be kinda funny.” Tony nodded, grinning. 

“Do you think May will murder me?” Tony asked after a minute of silence.

“Probably.” Peter chuckled. it was going to be hard after the interview would come out. they’ll probably get a lot of hate, but that would die down eventually. Peter was already waiting for that moment to happen, after the media had calmed down and another scandal had made its way into the world, they could finally love each other openly. Go on dates without worrying about being caught, cuddle and kiss each other whenever the wanted. Peter liked the idea of that, but they needed to get through this part first. 

After lounging on the couch all day long, talking about what could happen after the interview came out, and what they would do when everything had calmed down around them. The eventually had to leave, a long drive to queens ahead of them. 

“So how should we bring it?” Tony asked. 

“I guess maybe just tell her, and then show her the articles? If she didn’t see them already.” Peter shrugged, tony nodded. It was silent the rest of the ride, only thing heard was the radio softly playing in the background. Peter softly singing along to the songs he knew. It was comfortable, they’ve always had that. Even though peter loved to talk at every hour of the day, they could easily sit in silence for hours without it getting uncomfortable. It was like that for years even before the started dating. It’s also one of the main reason as to why they work so well in Tony’s workshop together. 

When tony parked the car in front of the apartment. peter glanced at tony, feeling his nerves building up. He knew the man was probably just as nervous as himself but tony was just really good at hiding it. They eventually stepped out of the car, making there way into the building, peter had his keys with him Incase May wasn’t home yet. 

After knocking several times, peter decided May wasn’t home. Unlocking the door himself, before walking into the familiar living room. It been a while since he’s been here, When May and him would meet up the would always meet halfway, so that neither of them had to drive all the way to the other. Tony sat down in the couch as peter went to the kitchen to get them some drinks. He ended up with two cans of Pepsi, before sitting down next to tony.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Tony’s face, he’s never seen tony nervous before. Not like this at least. 

“What are you laughing at?” Tony asked glaring at peter playfully. 

“Just never seen you this nervous.” Peter shrugged, tony just smiled at him sheepishly. Peter smiled kissing Tony’s lips without even thinking about it. The kiss was sweet and slow, full of passion and love. Sadly the kiss was cut short because of the sound of Keys in the front door.

Peter stood up quickly waiting for the door to open. 

“Peter?” May asked, smile spreading on her face before quickly taking her nephew into her arms. Tony stood up slowly, catching mays eyes. The look on mays face immediately turned confused. 

“Tony? What are you guys doing here?” May asked, smiled returning to her face. Peter pulled back pulling May to the couch, tony greeted May before moving to stand next to peter. 

“We need to tell you something...” peter started. Glancing at tony who gave him a reassuring smile and a small nod. May looked between the two, with raised eyebrows. 

Peter bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say this. He glanced down at Tony’s hands that were currently folded together in front of him. Peter slipped his hand down tony wrist gently prying his hand away from the other, glancing up at Tony quickly seeing him already looking at him. Peter intertwined their hands, before looking back at may, who’s eyes were already focused on their hands. Peter managed to take a deep breath calming down a bit. 

“We’re dating.” Peter finally managed to breath out. Aunt May’s eyes immediately shot up to peter’s 

“What? How long has this been going on?” May half shouted, before standing up from the couch. 

“A year and a month.” Peter finally managed to say, holding Tony’s hand tightly as he moved to stand even closer to him. 

“And you’re only telling me now?!” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I was scared of how you would react. We didn’t tell anyone, you’re one of the first person we told! Also, we kinda have a problem, which is also the reason why we’re telling you now.” Peter rambled on trying to explain it. Tony already has his phone out with the website and the article opened, handing his phone over to May. The both watched as may frowned at the phone. 

“What the hell?” She whispered. Before a small smile made it way to her face, she handed the phone back to tony.

“So you cheated on spider man huh?” She said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Peter laughed weakly while tony just smiled a bit. 

May was quick to take peter in her arms. Once she saw that there were already tears forming in his eyes. This want supposed to happen, not like this. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered, shaking his head at himself. He felt stupid for crying about it, but it all just happened way to fast fro him to fill register what was happening, and what this meant for his life. Tony’s life, their live. May just shook her head. 

“Oh, baby no. It’s okay.” May said softly, even though they all knew it wasn’t really okay. But May knew they had more to worry about than a worried aunt who doesn’t completely agree with their relationship, but peter is 19 and fully capable of knowing what he wants. May would sit down with them to talk later when they had all calmed down. 

May went to get some water for peter, and tony was quick to take his boy into his arms. He kissed his forehead, both of his cheeks, his noses his chin and lastly his lips, knowing peter would be smiling again after. Which he did. 

May watched them from where she was standing in the door way, she could see how much they cared about each other but she would definitely Needed to get used to the idea of them together. She slowly walked back in, seeing peter with his face buried into Tony’s neck, she smiled as little at the sight. Tony pulled back a bit when he noticed May watching them. Telling peter to take the water (he didn’t like being handed things). 

The rest of the night they just sat down and talked, some tears involved here and there, they discussed the interview they have tomorrow and the press conference tony needs to do after the interview is online. 

May started to warm up to the idea of them being together, seeing the way they look at each other. Peter just completely glows up when tony smiles at him or even just looks at him. And who is May to be against a relationship that is full of love and care. May knew she could trust tony, tony had kept peter save more than once and always had his back since the beginning. 

They ended up ordering takeout, eating it while just talking with one another, with mostly peter talking about college and some projects he had. It was Basically peter catching up with May, and tony just watching peter fondly. Just Loving the way peters eyes light up when he talks about something he loves, 

The two left around 11pm, still having a long car ride in ahead of them. May kissed peter cheek, telling him to be careful, and that she okay with them. Knowing the boy needed to hear that from her. Peter didn’t care about other people as long as the people he loves and cares about accept them, which most of them probably will. 

She moved over to tony, telling him to keep doing what he’s doing. With tony just smiling at her and nodding, promising her he will.

As soon as the arrive at the compound they head to bed, peter could already guess that tony would probably be going to his workshop as soon as peter fell asleep. Peter decided to not try stopping him, knowing the man needed his space to gather his mind together. 

Peter was still awake when tony stepped out of the bed about 30 minutes later.   
peter tried not to smile at the though that he was right. Confirming that peter actually knew tony as well as he liked to think he did. 

tony ran a hand through peter hair gently, before kissing his forehead, lips just resting on his forehead for a while. 

“Love you, petey.” Peter heard tony mumble under his breath, fingers running through peter hair, down to his neck and further down to his back before the warm hand was gone. he heard Tony’s gentle footsteps walk to the door. He listened to Tony’s footsteps until he was to far to hear. Falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

They would definitely be alright


	3. Three

 

The next morning, peter woke up with Tony’s arm around his waist. Peter signed in relieve, relieved that tony at least slept a few hours. He rolled out of the bed. Quietly making his way to the kitchen. The compound was peaceful, the avengers would arrive in the afternoon. Normally peter would be exited to see them again, peter was almost certain that they all had seen the articles, there has probably already been an tv item about them, on some rumor spreading tv show that likes to talk shit about celebs.

 

They didn’t know tony and peter are dating, or well they didn’t until now probably. They could’ve easily guessed that something was going on between them if they looked hard enough. There have been plenty of rumors about spider man and iron man dating since thanos happened, but not one of them ever really said anything about.

 

He knew that some of them wouldn’t mind, but he also knew that tony was going to get shit about it from the rest of them. Peter knew they wouldn’t say anything to him, they would just blame everything they could on tony, like they always do.

 

Peter wasn’t going to accept that though, he would make that clear to them. Tony might just let them do so, but peter won’t. No way in hell, would he let the avenger as much as think about hurting his tony.

 

Peter reached the kitchen, looking around a bit to see what kind of ingredient there were in the kitchen. He eventually decided to make some pancakes, since thats the one thing he could actually make without managing to not burn it.

 

He was almost finished when he heard Tony’s food steps coming closer. He quickly Put the pancakes on one big plate before placing two smaller plates on the table, pouring some coffee into the two mugs peter had already set out on the table. Just as peter fished tony came into sight, smiling as he saw peter standing in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning.” peter smiled, quickly grabbing the syrup and placing it on the table. tony just smiled at him, clearly still half asleep. Peter kissed his cheek quickly, before gently pushing him into the chair. Tony almost immediately grabbed the mug filled with coffee of the table.

 

They ate in silence, peter letting tony fully wake up before talking to him. When tony finally looked awake, peter smiled.

 

“What time do we have to go?”

 

“The interview starts at noon, so let’s leave around 11:50? I don’t really feel like showing up on time.” Peter nodded, chuckling a bit.

 

“When do you ever feel like showing up on time?” Peter teased, tony just smirked taking another bite of his pancake.

 

“FRIDAY, time?” Tony asked as they finished eating their breakfast.

 

“9 AM, Boss”

 

“Thanks. I’m going to get ready.” he mumbled before standing up, kissing peter quickly before grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink. Peter watched tony make his way to the bathroom. Peter quickly cleaned up, before making his way to his own room. He never really uses it anymore, liking Tony’s room better because that room has Tony in it. He stepped into the bathroom grabbing some towels out of the cupboard before turning on the shower, he stripped from his clothes and put his hand under the water stream feeling if it was the right temperature and stepping in when it was.

 

He quickly washes himself, before stepping out of the shower again. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he brushed his teeth quickly. Before putting on some boxer shorts, drying his hair with the towel.

 

“Pete?” He heard tony call from the bedroom

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked making his way to his bedroom.

 

“What are you going to wear?” Tony asked, not looking up from his phone.

 

“I don’t know, yet.” Peter shrugged, looking at tony. He was wearing some dark blue jeans with a white t shirt and a dark blue suit jacked, finishing his look with blue tinted sunglasses. Tony finally looked up, eyes lingering on peter just a little to long to go unnoticed. Peter just smiled, light blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“Well let’s see what you’ve got.” Tony said walking towards his closet. Peter followed, watching tony look around for a minute before pulling an outfit together in no time.

 

“Wait can I wear a blue jacket?”

 

“Sure. why?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at peter.

 

“To match you.” Peter answered, shrugging sheepishly not being able to hide his blush. Tony just smiled at him fondly before pulling out a jacket in the same shade as his outfit. Just as tony handed him the clothes his phone started ringing.

 

“Pepper?”

 

Tony nodded, “she’s been calling me since 9:30.” Tony sighed picking up the phone.

 

“What now, pep?” Tony sighed into the phone before leaving the room, leaving peter alone.

 

Peter quickly changed into the clothes before styling his hair.

“What time is it, FRIDAY?”

 

“11:41 AM”

 

“Alright. Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter said, before making his way to We’re he could hear tony still talking on the phone.

 

“I know, pep. Yeah. No.. why would I? Sure. I’m going to hang up on you now... bye pep.” Tony singed dramatically. Peter stifled a laugh at the sight, causing tony to turn to him.

 

“You look nice. Ready to go?” Tony asked, putting his tinted glasses on.Peter smiled and nodded, feeling nervous already. When tony and peter came outside happy was already standing next to the car. happy had one of his rare smiles on his face, a genuine smile. It instantly made peter feel better, knowing happy supported them. He didn’t expect anything else since he is one of Tony’s best friend, and he probably noticed what was happening between them before even peter and tony knew themselves.

 

The car ride was short, they arrived at some kind of studio. He heard tony cursing under his breath, making peter frown slightly, trying to see what was happening outside. Peter crawled towards tony side of the car, leaning over tony so he could look out of the window. Only to see The building entrance was swarmed with paparazzi people.

 

“How do you guys want to do this? Go separate, or go together?” Happy asked.

 

“Together?” Peter said at the same time as tony did. Peter smiled softly glancing at tony who looked tense and ready to fight anyone who even as much as looks at peter.

 

“Alright I’ll Come around tony side, I’ll be behind you guys the whole time. you ready?” Happy asked, peter and tony both nodded. Happy parked the car as close to the entrance as possible, before he stepped out.

 

“Alright just stay as close as possible, and don’t be afraid to snap at them if they touch or hurt you. I know I will.. Don’t answer any of them, and keep your head down.” Peter just nodded, just wanting to be inside already.

 

“Alright, it’s Show time.” Tony said, quickly kissing peter on the lips. Tony waited for happy to open the door for them. Peter took a deep breath as happy opened the door, and watched tony step out of the car, like he owned the world. The voice were loud, shouting all kinds of questions to tony, clicking and flashing camera’s. Peter winced, knowing his senses would be reaching the point of going into overdrive if the didn’t go inside quick.

 

Tony went into Tony Stark mode as soon as the door had opened, his signature smirk on his face as he took his blue tinted glasses of his face in a way only Tony Stark could do.

 

Peter has to admit that tony looked like a real boss, looking hot as hell while doing so. Tony turned back holding out his hand for peter, giving him one of he reassuring smiles. Peter took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

 

 

All the sounds became even louder now that he fully out of the car, his ears already started ringing form all the question being thrown their way. There were way to many different sounds for his hearing to handle, too many different voices shouting at them. the flashing light from the camera’s were also not helping at all.

 

As soon as peter came into view the voices only grew louder, the camera’s manage to even snap and flash even quicker than they did before. Tony was quick to wrap his arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him firmly into his side. Peter tried to focus on Tony’s arm around him,zoning out the sounds aroundhim. Peter didn’t dare look up instead grabbing Tony’s jacked into both of his hands, hiding his face into Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony seemed to fasten his pace, until they we finally inside and out of view. By the time they made it peter already had a killer head ache. Tony obviously noticed this, letting peter hide his face into his chest as tony wrapped his jacked around him. Shadowing him for all the lights surrounding them, while talking in a calm soft voice so peter could focus on his voice and block out the rest of the noises around them. After about 10 minutes peter pulled away feeling the throbbing in his head fade away slowly.

 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked in the same gently quiet voice.

 

“Yeah I’m fine now.” Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. Tony guided him to the room where the interview would probably take place. The room was kinda small, camera’s, microphones and light set up. Two chairs standing in the corner of the room with another single chair facing them.

 

Peter sat down on one of the chairs with tony doing the same, shuffling his chair a little bit closer to peter.

 

“Oh good, you’re here.” A woman said, walking into the room followed by two man and another woman.

Tony stood up shaking the woman’s hand, peter doing the same quickly.

 

“So tony, quite the situation you put yourself in once again.” The woman smiled, tony smiled one of his real smiled. This woman was obviously a friend, which relaxed peter a bit.

 

“Well it got you an exclusive, didn’t it, Em?” Tony smirked playfully. The woman or Em apparently, laughed sitting down in the chair facing them.

 

“So this is Peter Parker?” She smiled.

 

“Pete, This is Emily she’s a good friend of mine, she’s also the one who gets me out of most of the “scandals” I’ve had or caused.” Tony explained

 

“Nice to meet you.” Peter finally spoke up. Emily smiled at him, giving him a nod.

 

“So I know this is a little big different that what you’re normally used to. This doesn’t involve any of the business talk or tricks. Just look at this as a fun little talk, and be as honest as possible.” Emily quickly explained to peter, peter just nodded along already having had this talk with tony but he appreciated it anyways.

 

“Okay so now that that’s out of the way, let’s get started shall we?” Tony and peter both nodded, waiting for the camera’s to start rolling.

 

 

“We’ve all of course seen the articles and the picture, the most searched for picture on the internet right now may I ad. When did you guys find out that the picture was leaked?” Emily started.

 

“Well I was in my workshop when miss pepper pots stormed in, telling me to go to the kitchen and that peter was on his way to the avengers compound. She didn’t tell me much at all, just to shower and be there. Then we waited for peter to arrive, ending with MsPotts shoving a bunch of articles into our faces.” Tony explained, peter snorted at the way tony told the story.

 

“And you peter?”

 

“Well I was actually in the middle of class, and my phone started to just blow up with messages and phone calls, and about 5 minutes later I was called to the principal where Miss pots was on the phone. She told me she had a car waiting outside for me and then said she’d see me at the avengers facility before hanging up. I just decided to do so, not wanting to be on Miss pots bad side. And yeah.” Peter shrugged, trying to talk as calmly as possible.

 

“Right, you’re in college now aren’t you?” Emily asked, peter nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s right.” He nodded.

 

“So What was your first reaction, when you saw the articles.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Just.. shit.” 

 

Peter and tony answered at the same time. Peter turned to look at tony who was already looking at him, both letting out a laugh. Emily just looked amused, smiling at them.

 

“So where was that picture taken?” She asked. Peter looked at tony to see who from the two would answer.

 

“It’s was actually our anniversary, I took him to Paris for the weekend as a suprise.” Tony explained shortly, Emily nodded.

 

“How do you feel about the picture just being out there?” She asked, looking at peter this time.

 

“I was really upset about It at first actually, because that was obviously a private moment, You know? it was something for the two of toremember and look back at and enjoy. But now it’s out there for the whole world to look at.” Peter answered truthfully. Glancing at tony who had a fond look on his face as he nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I mean we didn’t expect anyone to be taking pictures of us. It just feels kind of weird, because we don’t know if they only just took that picture.” Tony explained.

 

“Yeah I understand what you’re saying completely. I wouldn’t want to find any pictures of me and my boyfriend having a little moment together.” Emily nodded.

 

“So just to be sure, you guys are dating right?” Emily asked.

 

“Yes” peter nodded, hearing tony say “yup” only a moment after.

 

“So now that that’s all clear, what is this about you and Spider-Man, tony?” She asked, looking at tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

peter tried not to laugh at the question. If they only knew.

 

“Oh right people thought we were dating right? Yeah, I have no idea how that idea came into the world.” Tony laughed “Spider-Man and I are just good friends, nothing more. Fun fact, Spider-Man is actually going around claiming that Peter is his best friend. Its really funny.”

 

“He does?” Peter blurted out, not even trying to hide his amused smile.

 

“Yeah, if I didn’t know better I’d say he has a crush on you.” Tony smirked. Peter let out a loud laugh, completely missing the adoring look tony was sending him. 

 

“Really? I didn’t realize that peter knew Spider-Man. Are you guys close, peter?” Emily asked smiling.

 

“Yeah, I met him when I started my internship, I worked with him on his suit and stuff. he’s like family to me now, actually.” Peter shot tony a quick suggestive smile, causing tony to just smile widely and shake his head fondly.

 

“But moving back to the main topic again. How long have you been dating?”

 

“A little over a year.” Tony answered. Emily nodded.

 

“Why keep it a secret?” Emily asked.

 

“I didn’t want to just thrust peter into the media like that, also the reaction the people might have. I mean everyone is going to have opinions, and we both just didn’t feel like dealing with them.” Tony explained.

 

“But he would end up in the media anyway, because of the internship?”

 

“Yeah but that like a whole other end of the media, that’s just business. No one really cares about business unless they’re in it. With this side of media, every One has a opinion, something to say, comments to make. which Is fine but it can also be hurtful to people who aren’t used to that kind of stuff. I’ve been dealing with that for almost my whole life, I didn’t want peter to experience that.” Peter looked Tony, not being able to hide how much he loves his man.

 

“Peter how was it for you to hide?” Peter winced at the word hide.

 

“I wouldn’t call it hiding. I liked how we could just keep it to ourselves, I didn’t want to be in the spotlight. Being an intern of stark industries is enough spotlight for me.”

 

Emily nodded “how do you feel now that you were forced to come out?” She asked

 

“It sucks, because I think we both liked to do it on our own terms and at the time that we wanted. But well, shit happens. We can’t turn it back now, I’m just ready for it all to die down, for everyone to just move onto the next story or rumor. So I can finally live my life with tony without worries.“ peter said honestly, feeling tony shuffle even closer to him. Nodding

 

“Yeah, I would’ve like it better if everything just had happened on our own terms” tony agrees. “It’s just weird to no that suddenly everybody know about it, but its really nice to finally be able-“

 

Peter looked down at Tony’s hands that were folded in his lap. Not listened to what tony was saying. Peter slipped his hand into Tony’s, bringing it to his own lab so he could hold Tony’s hand with both of his own hands. Caressing it with his thumb, playing with his fingers. Tony pauses his sentence trailing off, before quickly recovers and Continuing whit a fond smile on his face.

 

“Well I want you to thank you for letting me interview you guys. I wish you all the best!” Emily finally said, shaking him out of his though. He gives her one of his big smiles before thanking her, tony doing the same after him.

 

They quickly finish up, happy already waiting for them near the door.

 

“How’d it go?” He asked, leading them to the exit.

 

“It went well, I think.” Peter answered, with tony nodding in agreement.

 

“Good.” Happy simply said, before they reached the door. There were still paparazzi waiting outside for them. Peter could hear them, from inside. Peter took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare himself for the noises and the lights he would have to face.

 

“Ready?” Tony asked, peter nodded shortly as Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close before opening the door. Peter quickly put his own arm around the older mans waist trying to hide in his side, as the walked to the car. Happy in front of them keeping the papz at a save distance. after the finally made it to the car, they finally headed home.

 

He cuddled into Tony’s side, not wanting the car ride to end just yet, he decided not to think about what reaction they possibly could get from the avengers.

 

“You did great, sweetheart.” Tony whispered into his ear, knowing peter was recovering from the shouts and the flashing lights. Tony kissed his head, not seeing the smile spreading on peter face.


	4. Four

Peter really wanted to know what is going through Tony’s head right now, they had arrived at the avengers facility and were now standing outside. Tony had already put one of his tony stark masks on, but peter could see right through it.

His famous tony stark smirk didn’t leave his face, for any other person tony would have looked like the narcissistic man, who had everything, like he didn’t have anything to worry about, But Peter could see right through that man. He’d known tony long enough, he has seen the man at his lowest lows and highest high, so he could definitely read the emotions in Tony’s eyes. He could see the fragile man who was was hiding behind it all. He still wasn’t able to know what the man wa thinking though.

“You guys coming?” Happy asked, awakening peter out of his thoughts, he knew tony had felt him staring at the side of his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Happy opened the door, glancing at tony and then at Peter wit’s a questioning look on his face. Tony simply nodded, attempting to follow happy inside. but before he was able to, peter stoped him.

“You go ahead, We’ll be there in a minute.” Happy seemed to catch on as he nodded, giving peter a small smile before nodding at tony, entering the building only seconds later.

“What’s on your mind?” Peter asked, turning to look at tony.

“Only you, babe.” He smiled cheekily. Peter rolled his eyes at him, but couldn’t help the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m serious, what’s up with you?” Peter softened his voice, trying to get tony to just answer him. Tony sighed, taking a step closer to peter.

“It’s nothing, Pete. Let’s just go inside, you haven’t eaten since breakfast. You must be starving” tony was about to walk away, peter reacted quickly grabbing the mans arm, stopping him from walking away. Peter knew that if he let him go now, tony would never speak up about what was bothering him. 

“There’s obviously something bothering you.” Peter tried again, trying to figure out what the look on Tony’s face meant. 

“Nothing I can’t handle, and nothing you have to worry about.” Tony said avoiding Peters eyes, he gently pulled his arm out of peter grip. Tony didn’t step away though, and Peter was thankful for that. 

“But I do worry, even if you tell me I shouldn’t. I’m always going to, which is why I want to know what’s wrong. I want to help you, you’re not alone in this.Just.. Talk to me.” Peter tried to catch Tony’s gaze, but tony just kept avoiding his eyes. 

“Tony.” Peter sighed. 

Tony’s eyes finally seemed to softened, turging to look at peter. He knew peter was only trying to help. He stepped closer to peter, grabbing his hand.

“I know.” Tony sighed.Peter only nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Can you.. can you just promise me something?” Tony finally decided to say. Peter sighed but nodded, he wasn’t going to get anything out of tony.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Just promise me, you won’t look at your social media for a while? You know, Until everything has calmed down a bit?” Tony asked, looking peter straight into the eyes.

Peter immediately understood that tony was beating himself up about everything, feeling like it was his fault. To be honest peter kind of fell the same way, he couldn’t help but blame himself to, even though he knew it wasn’t really anyone’s fault.

“You know this isn’t your fault right? Stop blaming yourself, we couldn’t have known that we were being watched. It was a private place.” Tony just nodded, smiling slightly at peter. Peter kissed his lips sweetly, pulling away slowly after a little while. Peter knew this was only a it’s butsy part if what was really bothering tony, but he didn’t know how to get tony to open up to him. 

“Just promise me, please.”  Tony finally spoke up again, finally letting the mask fall. Peter nodded, knowing there was more to the promise than tony had let him in on. he could see all kind of emotions in Tony’s eyes, he just couldn’t seem to understand which ones it were.  

“I promise. But you have to promise you’ll do the same.” Peter finally decided to give in, he couldn’t force tony to speak to him, even though he really wanted to. He needed to give tony some space, some time to think about everything.

“Alright.” Tony nodded

“Promise me.” Peter insisted, needing tony to really say the words “I promise.” knowing that only then, tony would never break the promise. 

“I Promise.” Tony finally said after a short silence between them. Peter tried to read Tony’s eyes, but he just couldn’t, he didn’t see any opening to ask tony what was really bothering him. Tony would just make something up to say, and then manage to skillfully chance the subject.

“Let’s go inside.” Peter eventually said, intertwining their fingers together once again. Deciding to just drop it and ask tony again later, there was also a small possibility that tony would bring it up, himself.

They headed straight for the kitchen. Peter felt kind of relieved that they didn’t bump into any of the avengers on their way to the kitchen. He really didn’t want to deal with them right now. They quickly made some sandwiches, Peter making an inhuman portion like always. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask you! Is there anyway I could get some stuff from my dorm room, like my laptop and some clothes.” Peter asked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. The tension was clear in the air and peter didn’t like it one bit.

“FRIDAY, send someone over to peters dorm room to gather some stuff, someone I trust.”

“Will do, sir.”

“Thanks fri.” Tony said before turning his attention back to peter.

“Just make a list of the things you need, and I’ll make sure they’ll get it.” Tony told peter. Peter just nodded, to busy stuffing the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth. Tony finally smiled a genuine smile, watching his boy in amusement.

“Wanna tinker in the lab later? I have some idea’s I’ve been wanting to add to your suit.“ tony asked, watching peter trying to swallow the sandwich down. Peter nodded, before finally swallowing the last bit of his sandwich. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Can I help you with the iron man suit, when my suit is finished?” Peter asked excitedly, knowing tony was always working on one of the iron man suits he had, or designing a new one. No matter how longs Peter has known tony and worked with iron man, he will always keep his adoration for anything involving the iron man suit, or tony for that matter. 

“Sure thing .” Tony smiling as peter eyes lit up in excitement. After they were finished, Peter grabbed their plates and placed them in the dishwasher, while tony turned on the coffee machine for them.

“When will the interview be put online?” Peter asked, embracing tony from behind. Resting his head between Tony’s shoulder blades, listening to the gentle sound of Tony’s heartbeat. It was moments like this, that peter was thankful his heightened senses. 

“later today, they’ll send the edited version to pep, who will then give them permission to upload it.. or not. Depending on how good of a job they did at editing.”

“When do you have to give the press conference?” Peter could feel tony tens up when he mentioned the press conference, making peter arms tighten around his lovers waist.

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

Peter nodded against Tony’s back, he could only imagine how tony was feeling about doing it. He was glad that pepper offered them to just do an interview. Peter doesn’t think he could handle all the comments the press might make right to his face. He didn’t want to hear any of it, and he wouldn’t know how to react to it. He also didn’t want tony to do it on his own either though. If he couldn’t do the press conference with him, then he wanted to at least be there afterwards. He knew tony would act tough and joke around like it didn’t bother him, while the press people would call him out. After though, after he leaves the stage, he would deal with it. He would Probably try to shut everybody out, and just go to his lab all on his own. Peter wasn’t going to let him do that, though. Peter knew how to make tony feel better, without it involving alcohol or an Inhuman amount of hours in his workshops. He just needed to make sure tony knew it.

“Can I be there? You know back stage.”He asked carefully.

“If you want to.” Tony shrugged, trying to make it seem like he didn’t really care. But once again, Peter had known tony long enough to see through it. He knew tony wanted him there, even though he’d never admit it.

“Yes, I want to.” Peter simply said, kissing Tony’s shoulder. Tony relaxed a bit, turning around and placing his hand on peters hips, pulling him closer. Tony couldn’t help but smile as peter looked at him with his big brown Bambi eyes, smiling up at tony.

“Thank you.” Tony breathed out, his eyes never leaving peters. 

“I love you.” Peter said, just feeling like he needed to remind tony of it. Tony’s smile widened, peter could see that twinkle in his eyes, peppe and Rodney call it the _Peter_ smile. Peter would always brush it off when they’d mention it, hiding his heated up pick cheeks while doing so. he had asked them once why they call it the ‘Peter smile’. their answer was simply everything peter had wanted to hear. They told him that tony only usee that smile when peter is the one causing it. Peter has been trying to make tony smile as much as possible ever since, loving how it looked on tony and just loving the fact that onay he was able to make tony smile like that. 

“I love you too.” Tony whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment they were currently having. Tony kissed peter sweetly, it was short but still full of love and passion. Peter rested his head against Tony’s chest, inhaling the familiar scent of Tony’s cologne. Peter’s favorite. 

The coffee machine beeped, signaling that their coffee was ready. Tony turned to the side a bit. one hand resting steadily on peters lower back, while he used his other hand to skillfully grab peters coffee. He hand s the mug to peter before grabbing his own.

Peter stepped back a little, but still stood fairly close to tony. He watched his mug that filled to the rim with coffee attentively, careful not to spill any of his coffee.

“Wanna go to the lab now?” Peter asked, tony nodded. Peter watched him take a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the counter.

“Yeah, let me just clean up a bit first.”

Peter quickly set his own mug down, helping tony to put away the rest of the stuff they use to make the sandwiches, before putting the left over sandwiches in the fridge. They had just finished, when Tony’s phone rung.”

“Its pep. You can go to the lab I’ll be there in a few.” 

“Alright, tell her I said hi. I’ll take your coffee to the lab.” Peter said grabbing the two mugs of coffee, giving tony a small smile.

“Thank you.” Tony said, before answering his phone.

“What now?.. Yeah hello pep, oh and peter says hi to.” Peter heard tony say into the phone, he smiled a bit before he stopped listening. Tony would tell him what she said anyways. He made his way to Tony’s room first, where he grabbed his suit out of his backpack. He then made his way to the lab, managing to not spill any of the coffee whike doing so. 

Tony on the the other hand was still talking on the phone.

“Okay, great. When will they upload it?” He asked pepper

“Probably straight after I give them my approval, so probably after this call. How’s peter holding up?” She asked. Tony sighed, glad pepper couldn’t see his face. Tony knew she would go all worried pepper mode, after just looking into his eye once. Pepper knew him to well. 

“He’s not as worried or stressed as before.” Tony decided to say.

“And you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Tony Stark, fine? Or normal people, fine?”

Tony winced, knowing that if he lied pepper would only go harder in him oneck she was turned on her momma bear mode.

“i Have no idea what you’re talking about. How’s dealing with the press?” Tony asked trying to chance the. Subject. He could at least give it a try, right? 

“Tony..”

“Don’t tony me! Pete, has already done this. It’s fine.” Tony said, dismissively.

“Well good, but tell me anyway. Don’t make me come over there to make you talk.” Pepper said sternly. Tony sighed trying to collect his thoughts while also debating if he should tell pepper what’s bothering him. He kinda wanted to just rant to her, like he wanted to with peter earlier.  he kinda regretted dancing around the question like he did, he should’ve just told peter.

“Its just...” he started, sighing as he tried to find the best way he could word everything out.

“Everything was going so well. I have never felt this happy in my life. With peter, the company finally running smoothly again, things with the avengers were kinda turning back to how they were, The nightmare were slowly fading away, and I just.. why can’t I just be happy? And stay happy for the long term? I feel like everything is going into a downwards spiral again. everytime I mess one thing up, its like I’m setting of a long line of bad things that are going to happen, like it’s a fucking domino trail... I really though things were finally going like I planned them to. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy that I down have to hide peter form the world and finally show him off to everyone. I really am. I just wish we could have done it on our own terms, just easing the idea of us being together into the media slowly. I don’t want people attacking peter and making him look like some kinda gold digger. I didn’t plan for this to Happen, pep.  I really want to just be happy, for thing to go _my_ way for once in my life. but Im tired, pep. I’m so tired of trying to finally get to that point of happiness in my life, only for shit to get into the way just before I’m about to reach it. I’m just tired, pep. Tired of everything” Tony hated himself for getting emotional, but he needed to get it all out. He didn’t want to laugh it away anymore. He needed to face his emotion or else they end up breaking him, he didn’t want that to happen again. Not anymore. 

“Tony.. I I’m sor-“

“Don’t.” Tony cut her off.  “Thank you for listening, I’m going to go now.” Tony rubbed his face taking a deep breath to stop himself from crying on the phone. He didn’t want Pepper to deal with that.  

“Tony, I-”

“Bye, pep.” Tony managed to say, his throat tightening as his willed the tears away. Before hanging up.  

And with that tony hung up. Throwing his phone in the table, slaming his hand on the table, creating a loud bang. He squeezed the sides of the table, shutting his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath as he leaned on the table. He managed to calm down enough to head down to his workshop. He really needed to distract himself.

But of course tony stark wouldn’t be tony stark, if everything went like he wanted them to. Just his luck that he had to run into all of the avengers on tHe way to his lab.

There they were, Natasha, Clint, sam, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Bruce even Thor and Loki were there. the whole A team standing in front of the same elevator tony needed to use to get to his workshop. He took one last deep breath before putting a smirk on his face, knowing they wouldn’t notice anything was wrong. Maybe Bruce would notice, but he would just take tony apart from the group and ask him what was wrong in private.

 

He debated for a second to just use the staircase on the other side of the living room, but before he could decided they had already noticed him. 

“Man of iron!” Thor’s usual loud voice filled the room, causing everyone to look Tony’s way. 

“Well look who we have here! The whole squad, I wish I had time to talk but I’m on a tight schedule.” Tony said, putting on his standard voice. He didn’t miss some of the looks he got from them. Judgy looks. he ignored it, praying they wouldn’t say anything about peter and him. he alresdh was about to snap and he didn’t need them to make snarky comments about the way he lived his life. The elevator door opened, tony thanked FRIDAY mentally, before making his way to the elavator only to see peter step out of it. 

Great. Just great. 

Peter looked at all the avengers, clearly not expecting them to all be in the same place at the same time. Peter waved awkwardly, quickly glancing at tony after. Peter obviously wanted to ask tony something, but he hoped peter understood that this wasn’t the best time for that. Either Way, peter stepped closer to tony.

 

“I have a little problem, tones..”peter started, voice low. He obviously not wanting the avengers to hear him. They definitely did though. Tony immediately checked peter for injuries, when he didn’t see any he sighed in releave. He sighed loudly again when he realized peter had broken something in his lab or messed something up. Maybe he sighed in posibly over dramatic way, but he couldn’t get himself to car? The world seemed to love bringing drama into tonys life, so why couldn’t tony act dramatically. 

“What did you do know?” Ton watched as peter bit his lip, looking down at his fumbling hands. Oh boy, this couldn’t be good, 

“I kind of, maybe spilled a little bit if web fluid all over the floor in the lab?” Peter More questioned than stated.

 

“How bad is it this time?” Tony groaned.

“Bad as in, Dum E is stuck and blasting the fire extinguisher all around him and U is panicking?” Peter finally said. Tony forgot all of the avengers around him. This wasn’t the firsts time this had happened, it took them almost a whole day to clean everything up.

”Is this the worst one then?” Tony asked, already heading to the elevator with peter. 

“If by that you mean Worse that the first 2 times then.. yes” peter said, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

Tony groaned, curinsing under his breath as they both got into the elevator. Not even glancing at the avengers once, whike he waited for the doors to close.

“FRIDAY, do you still have that file I made on web fluid dissolver?” Tony asked as he stepped into his works shop, looking at the disaster in front of him. He noticed peter jumping to the ceiling but he ignore him. 

“I do, Boss. Do you want me to put it up for you?”

“Yes, please.” 

“I’m really, sorry.” 

Tony looked up at the ceiling, seeing peter sitting on some kind of spiderweb seat he has probably just created. Looking like the real spider ling he is. 

“I know, pete. I’m not mad, come down here.” He watched as peter made his way toward him. Slowly lowering himself from the ceiling.

“I tried, getting it of. But it’s attached to the floor so it’s almost impossible.” Peter explained, as tony scrolled through the file he’d made after the second time peter spilled his webs all over the floor. He did have some ideas that might work as a web remover.

“it’s fine pete, just grab me these. And thanks the fire extinguisher from dumE while you’re at it” Tony said, swiping his hand to the side making the holographic files float over to peter so he could see. Peter took a minute to read the file, nodding slowly before making a noise of approval.

“This will definitely work.” Peter nodded. Tony snorted.

“Of course it will. Did you forget who Thought of it, do you even k ow who I am?” Tony asked smirking at peter who just rolled his eyes.

“How could I ever forget?” Peter shot tony a playful smiled before jumping backonto the ceiling, The fire extinguishing was already empty by the time Peter grabbed it from Dum E so peter just gathering everything they needed to create the dissolver.

“What did miss pots say in the phone, by the way?” Peter asked, after he had grabbed everything they needed.

“The interview is probably online now.” Tony said, still focusing on getting the right measurements and mix the right chemicals with the right liquids, stirring it slowly. 

“What else did you talk about? You were on the phone for quite some time.” Peter asked, taking the finished product from Tony’s hand. Before sprinkling the dissolver over every inch of the ground that was covered with webs.

Tony knew he had to tell peter exactly what he had told pepper. Tony felt like peter deserved to know what was bothering him. So he then told peter everything he said to pepper, ending up sitting in the corner of the workshop, talking for god knows how long. The talked about the interview, the reactions they may get, how the avengers will react and everything else that came to their mind. Tony felt better after their talk, a lot better and so did peter. tony was kinda proud of himself for talking about his feelings, a few years back he would have just pushed it to the back of his mind and never mention it again. 

“Boss, Bruce banner requests access to the lab.” FRIDAYS voice spoke up.

“Let him in, Fri.” Tony said, watching peter pick up the dried up web strings. He quickly helped peter throw away the last remains of the dried up web fluid, before he heard the door open.

“Hey, Brucie. To what do we own your visit?” He asked, already switching to his signature tony stark face. It had become a habit, he did it almost without noticing it. he ignored the sound of Peter sighing beside him, he knew peter hated it when tony would hide behind the so called “ mask”. Bruce wasn’t having it either though, embracing tony before he could even react. He glanced at peter who had a bright smile on his face, he just leaned into the hug sighing slowly. Bruce never was one for physical contact, and so was tony only allowing it when it was peter. so this was quite the suprise. bruce pulled away shortly after.  

“How are you guys holding up?” Bruce finally asked, after he pulled away. Bruce didn’t look judgy, or weirded out by them. He looked genuinely worried about them.

“So you saw it.” Peter spoke up face falling a bit. Bruce just nodded, with a sympathetic look in his eyes

“I think almost everyone saw it..” Bruce trailed off. 

“We’re doing fine, I guess.” Looking at peter for confirmation. Peter nodded smiling slightly at tony. “Just trying to stay away from the media for a while.” Tony continued. Bruce nodded, patted Peter’s shoulder gently.

“Just keep your heads up, you have something wonderful going on between you, don’t let them ruin it. I hadn’t seen you this happy since, well ever.” Bruce said, saying the last bit a little quieter to tony.

“You noticed?” Tony asked, not being able to hide how surprised he was.

“Of course I did, I like to think I have a little bit of what you call human knowledge. I also learned to read you after years of knowing you.” Bruce said, smiling at tony.

“Thanks Bruce.” Peter finally spoke up, walking a bit closer to We’re tony and Bruce were standing. Bruce just smiled, shaking his head dismissively. 

“How did the others react?” Peter then asked carefully. Tony pulled peter into his side, as he turned his attention to Bruce who was standing in front of them. He didn’t miss the fond expression that flashed through Bruce’s eyes, as he looked at the couple.

“They don’t all agree, but they’ll come around.” 

Great. Just, great. Just when everyone finally got along, this happens. They’re going to hate him again. Just his fucking luck. Tony prevented himself from groaning aloud, he wasn’t going to let this get to his head. He wasn’t going to let the avengers break him, he’ll just have to build his wall up again.

He relaxed as he felt peter arms wrap around his waist tightly, leaning his cheek on peter head, me,ting into the touch.

“I also wanted to let you guys know, that they wants to have dinner together. You know since it’s been a while since we did.”Bruce explains. Tony nodded, glancing down at peter to see how his reaction was.

“Alright.” Peter nodded, not sounding exited like he usually did when they planned to all have dinner together.

“Do we go out, or stay in?” Tony asked, wrapping his arm around peters shoulder.

“Stay in. Steve and Natasha are cooking.” Bruce replied. Both tony and peter nodded. It was silent after that,a comfortable silence. With peter going Back to putting all the stuff they didn’t need away and tony working on the spider man suit that was still laid out on the work table, while Bruce was scrolling to his personal server, that tony had created for him.

“Boss, the avengers request, mr banner’s, mr Parker’s and your presences. Apparently “Dinner is ready.”.” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the room.

“Thanks fri, tell them we’ll be right up.” 

“Will do sir.”

“Well I guess we should..” tony trailed off as both Bruce and peter nodded. Peter quickly grabbed Tony’s hand, while Bruce squeezed both their shoulder from We’re he was standing behind them before they all made their way towards the door. They stepped into the elevator in silence, waiting for the door to open. 

“It’ll be okay.” Bruce reassured them, before they walked into the dining room.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovesss, I just wanted to let y’all know that I haven’t edited any of the chapter on grammar or spelling so far. I’m planning on editing everything once I finish the book. Hope you’re able to read over it, if not then I’m sorry and maybe I’ll see you when this book is fully finished and edited!! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter xxx

Dinner went surprisingly well, there were some looks shot Tony’s way but other than that things were fine. Tony and peter didn’t really talk with anyone, just listening to the others, occasionally talking to each other or Bruce. They ignored the stares they got when they did so, instead just talking about ideas they had and could try out in the lab.

 

After dinner Bruce and peter offered to clean everything up, tony offered to help but the both told him to just get some rest. Tony loved them both for knowing tony needed some time to himself. He quickly kissed peters cheek, before heading to the lab.

 

Tony sighed in relieve when he was finally alone, able to do what he wanted. He asked Friday to play some AC/DC, bexpress he pulled up the files he made for the new suits he had recently designed. He quickly lost himself in his work, forgetting everything around him.

 

He had probably been tinkering for about an hour or so, when suddenly his music volume loweree. He sighed Loudly and looked up at the ceiling waiting for FRIDAY to speak up.

 

“Steve rogers is asking access to the lab, sir.”

 

“Access denied.” Tony simply said, turning back to the repulses he was working on. FRIDAY turned The music back up again, only for the music to be turned down minutes later.

 

“Mr Rogers insists to be let inside.” Tony just groaned, putting his equipment down before pulling of his protecting goggles. He really didn’t need this right now.

 

“Fine. Let him in.” Tony signed, turning around, leaning on his work table as he waited for Rogers to enter his lab. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the door. Steve entered a few seconds later, looking around the workshop before walking towards tony. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for Steve to speak up.

 

“What are you doing, tony?” Steve asked, frowning. Acting like he cared about tony. Tony knew he was talking about peter, the irritations he had for Steve only started to build, because of it. 

 

“Look, I don’t need you to tell me how to live my life, so how about you just go already.” Tony said, showing no emotion or whatsoever.

 

“Seriously, tony? I don’t? You’re more than twice his age! What-“

 

“Out.” Tony cut him of, pointing at the door. He should’ve never let Steve enter his lab. What was he thinking?

 

“Tony...”

 

“No, get out!”

 

”you can’t go on with this. Peter is just a kid, he doesn’t even know what a real relationship is like. This isn’t healthy, for neither of you.”

 

“Youre the one talking, you wouldnt even begin to understand what a real relationship is all about even if you tried.” Tony spat at him, thoughts flashing back to the day Steve and him were still a thing. Tony had never feat so broken in his life after the civil war. Steve thorsing him away like an old wothless toy, as soon as he found a new one. 

Steve stood frozen in his spot, regret and guilt clearly in his eyes, only causing tony to feel nauseous. 

 

“Tony-“

 

”no we’re not doing this now, I’m not.. I’m not doing this. Just get out.” Tony told Steve, he hated that he sounded so emotional, that was in the past. Never to be looked back at or remembered. 

 

“Then when are we going to talk about it? this is the longest conversation we had in years!” 

 

“Just Let it go, Steve. Why Can’t you just accept the fact that I’m happy with him?“

 

”He’s a kid!” 

 

“Hes almost twenty! Hes Spider-Man for gods sake, he able to make these kind of decisions on his own, he’s an aldult!” Tony felt a migraine coming up, together with an exhausted feeling he had ever since the media found out about peter and his relationship.   

 

“Come on, tony you have to realize that this isn’t a healthy relation ship. This can’t be what peter wants-“

 

“Don’t even try to finish that sentence. You act like I forced peter to be in a relationship with me. Is it so hard to believe that he does really love me? And not for my money or free equipment or access to the lab. Is it so hard to believe? Am I that unloveable?” Tony couldn’t get himself to shout at Steve anymore at the end of that sentence. 

 

THe words seemed to hit steve right were it hurt, as his gaze immediately softened. Tony was already done with it though, just wanting Steve to leave him the fuck alone. 

 

 

“Tony..” Steve started softly. 

 

“Don’t, just don’t. I’ve heard enough, I get it yoi don’t agree. I don’t care. Now, get out.” That’s when Steve finally gave up, walking towards the door.

 

“Just know I don’t approve of this.” Steve said, turning to look at tony one more time, like it would chance anything. Tony just scoffed giving Steve the nastiest look he could manage. 

 

“And I don’t approve of you, but do you see me kicking you out of the compound. No I don’t think so. ” Tony spat, waiting for Steve to leave the lab. Tony finally let his wall down when Steve left the lab. Tears of anger and pain running down his face.

 

“FRIDAY, activate full on shut down.” Tony’s voice was soft, but loud enough for FRIDAY to hear.

 

“Shut down protocol activated. Are you Alright, Boss?” Friday spoke up.

 

“I’m fine. Play music.”

 

Tony once again let himself be sucked into work, tinkering away without stopping once. Ignoring any emotion that tried sneak up on Tony. He didn’t know how long he had been working, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t seem to get the words of Rogers out of his head. He already had realized that nothing would be the same between them after the civil war, but this really hurt. Steve really did think that low of him, this wasn’t the Steve tony once loved. Or maybe he was, maybe tony was just to blind to see it, at the time.

He’d  gotten so deep into thought that he didn’t even notice when the music cut off. The sound of a strange beep was what had shook tony out of his thoughts. Something was wrong, he’s never heard that sound before.

 

“Shut down protocol is cancelled.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded, tony frowned at the ceiling. What’s happening?

 

“What’s going on, Fri?” Tony asked, putting down his equipment once again.

 

“Are you glitching?” Tony asked, standing up from the stool he was sitting on. Tony only became more worried when Friday didn’t answer. tony walked over to his computer system, he was about to log in when FRIDAY spoke up again.

 

“Lab access granted.”

 

He quickly logged in, seeing that Friday was indeed hacked. He cursed under his breath, this can’t be happening. Tony was about to jump in action, typing away but he stopped when he heard the door open. He sighed in relieve as he saw peter walk through the door.

 

But that feeling had left quickly when he saw the state peter was in. His hair was a mess, he was wearing one of Tony’s shirt and the same sweatpants he was wearing earlier, his eyes were red and kinda puffy. Cheeks flushed.

 

“Have you been crying?” Tony asked, quickly walking over to peter. The possibility that someone had hacked into the system long forgotten. Tony frowned when Peter pushed his hands away when he tried to hug him. Something was definitely wrong.

 

“Jesus tony, don’t ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was!? You can’t just shut down the lab without telling me. You could at least let Friday tell us. me! What if something had happened to you? I didn’t know if you were alright. And Friday wouldn’t let me in. Fuck, tony.. ” Peter rambled on, his hands rubbing his face harshly.

 

that’s when it clicked.

 

Peter had hacked into the system. Of course he had, he was the only one besides tony who could possibly be able to do so.

 

“You hacked, Friday?” Tony asked, quickly grabbing peter wrist to stop him from hurting his face, but peter once again shook tony grin off. Tony ended up with his Hands hovering over peters shoulders, not knowing what else to do, not wanting to upset peter even more by trying to touch him.

 

“Of couse I did, she wouldn’t let me in! It took me almost 3 hours. Damn it tony, you can’t Just do that to me! Not now.” Peter said, running his hand through his hair. tony could see that his eyes were watering, making tony pull the boy to his chest without thinking. He half expecting peter to push him away, but instead peter hugged him back tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry baby, I wasn’t thinking.. Wait, how long have I been in here?”

 

“8 hours! It’s like 4 in the morning” Peter squeaked.

 

“I’m sorry, I just.. it’s a old habit. I’ll make some changes to the protocol, maybe Ill ad like a warning? make FRIDAY telł you whenever I decide to hide away in the lab again.” Tony said, trying to figure out how he would fix this. He felt guilty for making peter worry, he didn’t want to make his baby cry. Peter just held on to tony tighter, instead of answering.

 

“I’m sorry for hacking into the system, I just needed to know if you were alright.” Peter whispered, voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

 

“It’s fine pete, I’ll be able to fix it in like 5 minutes. I’m just glad it was you, and not someone with bad intentions.”

 

“it took me 3 hours to get in, and I know how the system is put together. I don’t think anyone else will be able to so.” Peter chuckled Wetly.

 

Tony slowly pulled back from peter after a while, kissing his forehead before turning back to the computer system.  a few minutes later he had the system back up.

 

“Can we go sleep now?” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes. Tony smiled at the adorable sight before nodding.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tony agreed before they made their way to Tony’s bedroom. tony quickly changed into some comfortable clothes, crawling into bed besides peter after. Peter fell asleep quickly but tony was still lost in his thoughts, he just couldn’t seem to shake them off. He couldn’t stop thinking about the “conversation he had with Steve. He didn’t even want to think about what the other avengers thought of it. He also really didn’t want to do the press conference, but he knew he had to. He needed to do this. For peter. For his happiness. After a while tony finally fell asleep, with a Mind full of thoughts.

 

The next morning tony woke up earlier than peter, which was weird because peter always woke up awfully early. That’s when tony remembered the night before, how worried peter was. The boy was probably exhausted.

 

Tony rolled over, pulling the sleeping peter into his arms, smiling as peter snuggled into to him.

 

“What time is it, fri?” Tony asked quietly.

 

“7:12 AM” FIRDAY answered simply.

 

They could sleep for a little while longer, tony thought. Tony closed his eyes again, hugging his boy close to his chest.

 

The second time tony woke up it was because of peters humming. Tony smiled before opening his eyes, seeing peter dressed up in skinny jeans and a oversized sweater. Tony noticed to boy was fumbling with his watch, trying to put it on his wrist.

 

“Need a little help?” Tony rasped out, morning voice sounding deeper than usual. Peter turned around with a smile, nodded before making his way to the bed. Tony sat up, gently putting the watch onto peters thin wrist.

 

“Get ready, I’m hungry.” Peter told him, kissing his cheek.

 

“Well go eat something then.” Tony laughed.

 

“but I don’t want to face the avenger without you.” Peter confessed.

 

“Why?” Tony frowned, before getting out of bed.

“Just makes me feel uncomfortable, I’m not stupid. I noticed the mean looks they send you.” Peter told him, trying to catch Tony’s eyes with his own. Tony decided to drop the subject, having to admit that he also felt uncomfortable around them. Tony decided he would try to talk to them later, not wanting peter to feel uncomfortable, tony could handle it but he didn’t want peter to also have to.

Tony quickly showered before dressing in some casual clothes, he would probably need to change into a suit pepper will most definitely bring him for the press conference.

 

When he entered the bedroom again, peter was hanging from the ceiling while talking on the phone. Tony shook his head fondly at the sight, he would find peter on the ceiling more often than not.

 

“Yeah, was it okay?” Peter asked the other person on the phone, biting his nails. Tony had managed to lessen the habit of the boy a little, but peter would still sometimes do it.

 

“We haven’t seen yet, actually.”

...

“Its just all a lot you know? We just needed some time to ourselves.”

 

Tony didn’t know if peter had noticed him yet, so tony closet the bathroom door loudly just to be sure. He didn’t want to invade Peter’s privacy.

 

“Yeah, they didn’t all agree but they didn’t really say anything about it either.” Peter just continue, not acknowledging tony. So peter definitely already knew tony was in the room.

 

“Yeah, I will. Love you too” peter said to probably his aunt.

 

“Talk to you soon, aunt may.” Yup. Peter hung up before turning around to face tony, still upside down.

 

“She saw the interview.” Peter explained, letting himself fall down from the ceiling and onto the bed.

 

“Yeah I figured. What did she think about it.”

 

“She liked it. Said we looked “In love”.” Peter smiled cheekily.

 

“Did she now? I think she might need glasses then.” Tony teased. Peter laughed, standing up from the bed before walking to tony.

 

“I don’t think so. You love me lots, right?” Peter grinned, tony laughed and nodded.

 

“More than you realize.” Tony smiled, his smiled only widening when peters cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

 

“You’re adorable.” Tony laughed, kissing peter cheek.

 

“No I’m not! I’m very masculine!” Peter said loudly, voice sounding higher than he probably intended to sound. Peter cleared his throat, cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

 

“I know you fell for me because of my manliness.” Peter said, trying to lower his voice. Tony laughed loudly at how peter voice sounded, causing peter to pout.

 

“Yup. You’re the manliest man I know, sweet heart.” Tony smiled, kissing the pout

Away from peter lips.

 

“Now let’s get breakfast, manly man.” Tony laughed. Peter just nodded, looking pleased with himself. Tony only found peter more adorable because of this. When the entered the kitchen they noticed Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Bucky al sitting in the kitchen. Tony tried not to groan, Steve probably told everyone about the little chat they had yesterday, he probably twisted Tony’s words too.

 

“Morning.” Peter said, cheerfully. Tony smiled at the fact that he didn’t let the others drop his mood. That’s his boy.

 

Natasha just nodded, not a morning person at all, and Wanda just gave peter a smile completely ignoring tony.

 

“Good morning.” Clint smiled at peter. Clint seemed to only send tony judgy looks, which tony kind of appreciated. Tony was used to not fitting in, he just accepted it. Although he couldn’t really understand why he did it. It takes two people to be in a relationship, so why only judge him for it? The only avengers that still acted nice to tony were, Thor, Loki, Bruce, Rhodey and strange but he was never around. Thor and Loki also didn’t really understand what was going on..so...

 Strange knew that they were together before peter and tony knew  themselves, so that doesn’t really Count either. Strange had gotten longest amount of time to get used to the idea. The rest of them Just turned their backs on tony, without giving tony any chance to talk about the situation with them. It all felt like one big dejavu, like he was back at the beginning again. Like he was back in the civil war, with only a few people on his side. 

 

“Morning.” Bucky spoke up, looking at both peter and tony. He acted normal which tony thought was kinda strange, he had just assumed Bucky would take Steve’s side, like everyone always seemed toautomatically do. tony guesses he simply forgot that Bucky was his own person, and not just one of Steve’s puppy like the the others seemed to be. Tony liked him for that.

 

Peter and tony just grabbed some pancakes before moving to the living room, deciding to eat on the couch. Tony didn’t feel like being ignored, and peter didn’t want to see people be mean to his boyfriend.

 

“Are we going to watch the interview?” Peter asked they sat down on the couch.

 

“If you want to.” Tony nodded. Kinda curious himself.

 

“I kinda do.” Peter nodded.

 

“Fri, pull up the interview pete and I did the other day.”Tony asked, leaning back into the couch. Friday didn’t answer, simply playing the interview on the tv.

 

Aunt may was right, they did look like lovesick fools. Tony noticed that peter stared at him throughput almost the whole interview, catching himself staring back occasionally. He’d never seen himself like that, he showed more emotion in this video thanhe had in all of the interviews and press conferences he’s ever done all together. He looked _human_.

He noticed that after a while he just didn’t look human in interviews or press conferences anymore, but here he did. It was weird seeing himself smile a genuine smiles and laugh carefree laughs, he looked alive.

Sometimes he felt like people forgot that he was a living breathing human with feelings and problems. Not a emotionless business man.

 

Peter was smiling widely at the tv, smile never leaving his face. He kept smiling even after the video was over.

 

“FRIDAY, how many precent of all the comments that were made about this Video on the internet, are positive?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, bearing himself for the worst.

 

“52% sir, it seems more than half of the people changed their minds after seeing this video.” Friday answered, peter smile grew even bigger after hearing that. Tony couldn’t help but smiled at the news too, this was going into the right direction.

 

“That’s amazing! Maybe after your press conference even more people will change their minds for the better!” Peter exclaimed, eyes shining as he couldn’t seem to stop smiling.

 

“I hope so, baby.” Tony smiled, kissing peter cheek. They finished the rest of their breakfast while talking about all the reactions they could get after the press conference. Tony knew the press conference was going to be a lot harsher, with probably cruel reactions because tony would be alone. He didn’t tell peter that though, he enjoyed seeing peter smile too much for that.

 

**********************

 

Peter Tony had been tinkering In the workshop all morning when pepper stormed in. Garment bag in one hand and a pair of shoes in the other.

 

“Tony you should have been freshly showered already! You need to be In the conference room in less than 20 minutes!” Tony made a funny face at peter when pepper wasn’t looking causing the younger man to let out a laugh. Tony just grinned at pepper trying to look innocent when she glared at him. Pepper shoved the garment bag into tony chest followed by the shoes, before she pushed tony towards the door. Tony mouthed “help” at peter dramatically just as he was pushed out of the workshop. peter just shook his head fondly, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“You should get ready to, if you want to go with.” Pepper told peter before leaving the room. Peter quickly cleaned up before making his way to the bathroom attached to his own room. He showered quickly, deciding he would just put some simple clothes on. It wasn’t like anyone important would see him, he would be standing out of view the whole time. He pulled the softest sweater out of the closet, which ended up to be one of Tony’s. He quickly pulled on some skinny jeans, before trying to style his hair the best as he could. It looked curly because he hadn’t blow dried his hair like he usually did, he eventually just gave up. He looked decent enough. He put some shoes in before making his way to Tony’s room, knocking in the door twice before stepping in.

 

Tony looked hot as hell, like always. The well fitting suit hugging his body in all the right places, the purple tinted glasses finishing the look perfectly.

 

“You ready?” Peter asked, causing Tony’s head to snap up in surprise.

 

“Jesus, warn a man, will ya?” Tony said, hand placed over his heart.

 

“I’m Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Peter said, walking up to tony. He looked tense which was understandable.

 

“It fine, baby. I Was just caught up in my thoughts.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do perfectly fine. I’ll be there right there at the side of the stage waiting for you with a long speech thay explains, how proud I am of you and the fact that I’m able to call you mine.” Peter said, trying to calm tony down a bit. Tony just smiled lovingly, taking the younger man into his arms.

 

They eventually Made their way to the conference room on the other side of the building. The room was already filled with papz, reporters and journalists. Pepper quickly talked to tony about what he could and could not say, before she walked over to happy.

 

“You’ll do great" peter said, kissing tony quickly.

 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Tony asked, hands placed on peters waist.

 

“Yup, I’ll be right there waiting.” Tony gave peter a smile and kissed his cheek before pepper walked up to them again. Happy took peter to the side of the stage were no one could see him, while pepper walked with tony though the stage entrance.

 

****************

Sadly, the press conference didn’t go as smoothly as they hoped it would. Tony almost lost his cool more times than one, put pepper stood next to tony the whole time and managed to calm him down enough before he said something stupid.

 

Peter had been watching the whole time, and he kinda regretting it. He should have just. Brought his headphones, like tony had suggested. The majority of the people thought it was some kind of sin for them to be together, the acted like it disgusted them. They called peter Tony’s sugar baby, saying he was probably just doing this for the money. Tony had some great comebacks though, which made peter feel proud. But Peter still had to admit that it stung when people made harsh comments about them, he just didn’t get it. They knew nothing about them, they didn’t see the way they were around each other. Peter just found it absurd that people had their opinions ready before they even knew anything about it.

 

Peter could see that tony felt guilty, already noticing it by the way he immediately took peter in his arms. Peter just hugged tony back, knowing even though the man didn’t show it, that’s this had effected him too.

 

“I love you. I don’t care what they have to say as long as you’re by my side.”  Peter told tony, pulling back slowly to look the man the eyes. Tony just nodded, kissing peter cheek slowly.

 

what peter didn’t know, was that these people weren’t the only ones with their opinions and remarks ready. He didn’t notice the way the avengers acted towards tony when he wasn’t around. _Tony_ also didn’t want him to.

 


	6. Six

 

*******1 month later********

 

Things finally have calmed down a bit, sure they still get articles written about them but not as much as before. The reactions of everyone are very mixed, some have warmed up tot the idea of tony stark dating a 19 year old, while others are the complete opposite.

The cruel comments don’t effect peter as much as they used to, he only has to remind himself of what he has with tony, making it easier to ignore all the things people say.

peter still believes that what he has with tony is an once in a lifetime kind of love, but he won’t mention that out loud, knowing he would just be called naive or to young to say such things. Peter didn’t care though he knew what he had and that’s all that mattered. What also helped the situation is The fact that all the important people in peyer’s life have accepted him and tony, not judging them in any way.  

Tony on the other hand was a different story. He still acted tough and like it didn’t effect him in any way, but peter could ofcourse see through the act without having to look too hard. Luckily he got tony to open up about it, and they had a long emotional talk about everything, with lots of tears and love for each other involved.

Peter feels like they’ve gotten even stronger and closer than before, and peter knew tony felt that way too. It’s like tony finally fully opened up about everything that he’s dealing with, or was dealing with. they have weekly talks about how they are doing mentally, dealing with everything together like a team.

Speaking of teams, Thing in the compound with the avenger are still... _complicated_. Peter has noticed how as soon as he leaves the room everyone suddenly has something to say about how Tony is living his life. It wasn’t that bad when peter first noticed it but after a while it started to get wores. They were straight up telling tony how bad of a person they though he was, making cruel comments, mentioning his past. They said almost everything the media says, only difference is that tony had knew the personaly, these were the Popeyes he has almost died for mutiple times, they are the people tony Let Into his life, his home. Peter remembers how long it took for tony to fully heal mentally for how much these people have hurt him. Forgiving them because he cares about them, taking them in because they were the closest to a family Tony knew back then.

 The only ones out of all the avengers that were genuinely nice to tony were Bruce, Thor and surprisingly Loki. Peter heard Bruce sometimes trying to defend tony but he mostly just walked away. Loki and Thor weren’t on earth that often. but when they were they acted like they always did around them. Rhodey was doing his own thing again, finally being able to walk on his own because of a mayor break through in the medical field if stark industries. While pepper was busy running Stark Industy. So tony really only got the full support of bruce and peter himself. 

 Peter waited for tony to talk to him about it, but he never did. Even when peter brought it up in a subtle way, Tony would just change the subject. It bothered peter, but he decided not to try and get it out of tony, knowing that tony would only push him away when he did so. Peter didn’t want that to happen, they were doing so good, being so opens with each other. He didn’t want to ruin that.

It felt like it was civil war all over again, and he hated it.

Peter always had to stop himself from jumping in and telling them all just how childish they were al being. Acting nice with him and treating tony like he was the bad guy everytime he was not around. Peter also knew that if he stepped in when tony was still there, tony would defend them acting like he was indeed the bad guy, when he was actually the farthest away from it. 

So Peter had decided to just drop it for now, instead he just made sure tony wasn’t Alone in a room with them, clinging to tony like a koala. the fond glances tony would give him when he did so was just a bonus, as were the kisses he got afterwards.

not only bad thing happened though. Peter has been able to get tony to leave the compound as iron man more often, knowing it helped the man clear his head and forget all his worries for just a little while. So whenever peter felt like patrolling the city as Spider-Man he tried to get tony to come with him.

It was also a nice excuse for more quality time with tony. He and pepper have both been busy with stark industries causing tony to need to go to meetings more often. So it was nice to have a little extra time together, but it also caused more rumors to flow about them, well not especially about them, it was more about their alter egos. 

the rumors about the so called ship ironSpider seemed to increase dramatically when people spotted iron man and spider man together. People genuinely believe that tony is having a affair with Spider-Man. Peter found it kind of funny at first but now it’s developed into one of the most talked about conspiracy’s.

When ever spidey and iron man are seen together in patrol or at the compound and sometimes on the avengers training field, the media goes crazy with new rumors.

Tony and peter used to find themselves often reading articles people wrote about them, laughing at them more often then not, even when it bothered peter that people call tony a cheater. Tony was one of the most loyal person he’s ever known. 

Other than all that shit, Things have been peaceful in the world, there haven’t been any big missions lately, just small things. a few bank robs that included hostages, a few big drugs deals, some doom bot attacks here and there, oh and there has also been a giant robotic stiffed animals attack. The giant toys were created for this big street parade but they were hacked into and made evil. Peter found it kind of funny, even though they destroyed building and cars, no civilians were badly hurt though. So that’s good.

There Luckily weren’t any invasion from anything unearthly, no aliens that wanted to wipe out the planet, or any other human kind threatening situations, just nothing that had anything to do with aliens.

Thats the main reason why they were all surprised when S.H.I.E.L.D called them becausepeople with masks were shooting at random building and civilians with some sort of alien-tech wapens.

Peter immediately looked at tony to see how he was reacting to all this, the story sounded way to familiar in peters ears. Tony was already looking at peter, the same look on his face.

 

“You don’t think?” Peter asked trailing off, as he looked at tony with wide eyes.

 

“he’s still in jail... right?” Tony said frowning, shaking his head slightly, brows furrowed.

 

“I don’t know!” Peter squeaked, obviously thinking the worst.

 

“FRIDAY, when will Adrian Toomes be let out of jail?”

 

“Adrian Toomes is currently beight held by the FBI at a confidential location, for a unknown amount of time. There has been no report of an escape, sir.

 

Peter and tony looked at each other, ignoring the confused looks the rest of the avengers were sending them.

 

“He could have someone who runs the business for him?” Peter suggested.

 

“Could be.” Tony nodded, grabbing his Stark pad and starting to type like crazy.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Clint finally spoke up. The rest of the avengers all looking at them clearly not following what’s happening.

 

“About Four years ago peter found this man who was making weapons using unearthly power sources. Adrian Toomes, also known as the vulture had apparently been making these weapons for years. The man turned out to be the dad of his homecoming date. He skipped homecoming, following the guy. Found the guy trying to steal my jet with lots of weapons and avenger stuff In it. He took the guy and my jet down, webbed the guy up and left, giving me the honor of handing him over to the CIA who aperently handed him over to the FBI.” Tony quickly explain while scrolling through his Stark pad.

 

The avengers just started at peter in awe, not knowing what to say.

 

“Anyways, Bruce is there anyways you can get Thor to come here maybe he’s familiar with these elements? The rest of you, suit up.” Tony simply said, throwing the Stark pad on the couch before tapping his arc reactor two times, making his suit appear as it engulfed tony’s whole body except for his head.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow at them. The all quickly scrambled to their rooms, leaving tony and peter in the room.

 

“When did you fix it?” Peter asked stepping closer knowing it was destroyed after thanos happened, he Inspected the suit it looked even more high tech now. Tony had been wearing one of his older models after the war. Mainly because it was completely destroyed, and even if it wasn’t tony said I brought up bad memories. 

 

“I repaired and made some changes here and there, finished it 2 days ago actually.” Tony shrugged. Peter smiled. 

“Should I take my spider armor out to match you or is that to much?” Peter asked, tony just chuckled.

“You Want to create even more rumors?” Tony asked, placing his hands on peters hips. Peter kissed tony quickly, agreeing with tony before running off to put his own suit on.

 

 _He totally had the coolest boyfriend ever_ , peter smiled to himself feeling proud of his man.

 

When he came back into the living room with everyone else, tony was on the phone. He waved at them to follow him, and they did. Outside there was a helicopter waiting for them. Peter was still amazed with everything that they seemed to have at the compound. they all quickly stepped in and soon they were in the air. 

 

“I don’t care, Ross. Just tell me when this first came onto the radar. When did this start?”

...

“What the hell were you thinking, Ross? why are you only telling us this now! Do you know how many people are now in danger because of S.H.I.E.L.D?”

...

“well clearly you didn’t have anything under control.”

...

“Well let me just tell you, cause it seems like nobody has dared to tell you this before. that was a dumb decision and you fucked up. big time.”

...

“yes, yes I did go there. Also I don’t care.” Tony rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat.

...

”oh I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings?” Tony asked mockingly

...

“sure, you’ll do that! we’ll just go save millions of civilians from these weapons. you know because we just love saving the asses of people like you.” Tony almost shouted. Peter really wanted to know what Ross was saying. Kinda..

...

“Yeah and I don’t have time for your bullshit. Speak to you when you’re fired!l

...

“has that ever stopped me? I’ll fix you something, don’t worry, dear.”

...

“what are you talking about? I can make anything happen, Do you even know who I am?”

...

“I’m going to hang up now.”

...

“bye Ross, kisses!”tony made some kiss noises before pressing his earpiece, ending the call. When he eventually looked up from the window and towards the others he was met by some of the avengers amused glances.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.. Weirdo’s.” tony mumbled, before looking away again. Peter just smiled fondly, not being able to hide his love for this man.

 

They arrived at the scene only minutes later. Iron man flying out of the heli before they even landed. The all stepped out of the helicopter, inspecting their surroundings. The quickly found the people shooting the Probably deathly weapons.

 

Bruce quickly hulked out, just as a strike of thunder reached the ground only a few feet away from them.

 

“Hello, my dear friends!” Thor shouted in his usual overly loud voice. Everyone quickly took there position trying to bring as many civilians to safety while also trying to unarm the sick people that were doing this, if they’re even human.

 

There were about 10 or 15 different people wit’s different kind of weapons. It was more difficult that they had expected it to be, trying to not get shot whole also trying to take the weapons from them at the same time.

 

After about an hour, they had taken down almost all of them. Two people, and four weapons To go.

 

Peter had just webbed the last person to the wall. Sighing in relieve that it was over. But of course, nothing is ever as simple as it seems. Just as peter turned arounda bright flash of purple shot through the air, the purple beam shooting tony right into the arc reactor of the suit. Peter watched helplessly as iron man was launched into the side of a building, bouncing back from the cement walls before falling down from a height of probably 20 feet. Everyone seemed to freeze, the screaming that was heard before died down as soon as the bright purple beam was send through the air. everyone was completely still from We’re they were hiding behind buildings or cars. Peter unfroze as soon as the iron man suit hit the ground with a loud bang. Peter let out a heart wrenching scream, before swinging of the building he was standing on and running to the armor that was lying limply of on the ground.

 

He pressed the button that was located on the neck of the armor gently, making the head piece of the suit disappear, the arc reactor was shining weakly. Peter breathed out in relieve at least the arc reactor want dead.

He looked at Tony’s pale face. Blood running from his nose. Peter was full on crying, eyesight blurry as he pressed his index and middle finger to Tony’s neck, peter let out a sob as he found Tony’s pulse. He’s never been so grateful that the arc reactor in Tony’s chest wasn’t there for health reasons but only for the suit. 

 

“Karen, visuals.” He chocked out.

 

“Heartbeat of 210 per minute. I’ve detected 3 broken ribs, 4 bruised ribs, and a punctured lung. internal bleeding detected. Currently going into shock, In high need of medical assistance. Ambulance arriving in 1.3 minutes.” Peter quickly grabbed Tony’s chin, tilting it up slightly to clear the air ways a little more. 

 

“Come one, tones. Don’t give up. Its going to be alright.” Peter whispered, tears soaking his  mask. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, knowing it always calms him down. He knew tony was unconscious and didn’t feel or hear anything, but peter was doing it to mainly calm himself down. Tony skin was cold and kind of clammy. The arc reaction glowed brightly again, so He tapped the arc reactor twice making the suit disappear, not wanting the tightness of the armor to effect his breathing.

 

Peter only looked up when he heard the sirens of the ambulance. The ambulance wasn’t in sight yet but peter knew they were close. He noticed the rest of the avenger standing a few feet away from them, keeping the people as far away as possible from the scene.

 

It felt like hours before the medics ran up to them, placing tony on a stretcher and taking him to the ambulance. Peter stepped into the ambulance, eyes not leaving tony pale face.

Peter blurted out everything what Karen told him, showing the medics who jumped into action as soon as peter mentioned Tony’s body was going into shock. He watched as they attached tony to all kinds of things and machines. When they arrived at the hospital, tony was immediately taken in for surgery. Peter followed them until he was helected back by a nurse who told him he wasn’t allowed any further than these doors.

Peter stared at the door, watching the doctors push the bed with tony on it into a room and out of his sight through the tiny windows of the door.crying when the avengers walked up to him. Bruce immediately took him into his arms. Which was weird because Bruce wasn’t than keen on physical contact.

 

“They wouldn’t let me in.” Peter sobbed into his shoulder.

 

He couldn’t lose tony, not now that he could finally really have him. Show him off to the world, letting tony show him off to anybody and everybody they ran into.He didn’t even notice that Bruce mover him into a room for some more privacy. the avengers followed Winn after.

 

Rhodey later arrived with some clothes for both peter and tony immediately after he heard what happened. Immediately taken peter into his arms as they both cried silently. Rhodey had really kinda become like a big brother for both tony and Peter. Always there for both of them, accepting them immediately when he had caught them making out on the couch one night.

 

Rhodey, finally managed to get peter to change into some normal clothes and out of his spider-man suit. Peter ended up grabbing one of Tony’s shirts that was way to big for him but smelled like tony, and some sweatpants of his own. He noticed Rhodey had also brought his laptop and some of peter favorite books as well.

 

Everybody Immediately stood up when a doctor walked in, most of them still in their avenger gear.

 

“Mr Stark, is currently stable.” The doctor started, everyone was about to thank him but he cut them all off.

 

“Although His injuries were so severe that he slipped into a coma. This isn’t necessarily a bad thing, we suspect that his body needs all the energy to heal, making it shut down everything that isn’t important for the healing process. We are almost certain that mr stark will wake up. The chance that he will wake up is 92% we did some tests that proof this. We were able to get Mr stark out of shock before it really started. We suspect it will take about 7 weeks for his body to heal completely, he will probably wake up before that time, but we don’t know for sure.” The doctor finished.

 

“Can we see him?” Bruce asked, mainly for the sake of peter who seemed to once again be frozen in his spot.

 

“Yes, but only 2 people at a time, mr stark needs his rest.” The doctor told them before leaving the room.

 

Everyone turned to look at peter who had his gaze now focused on his hands.

 

“I’m need some fresh air.” Peter finally spoke up, voice rough. Peter stepped out of the room without waiting for a response. He walked around the hospital for a bit, before making his way to the small cafe located in the hospital. He didn’t want to go outside after seeing reporters and paparazzi standing near the entrance. He ended up ordering a coffee, before walking into the small shop that was attached to the cafe. He looked around for a bit, seeing all kinds of balloons and cards. He just looked around for a bit before something caught his eye. In the corner of the store stood a plush iron man toy.

Peter smiled slightly, walking towards the plush toy. He picked it up and took it to the cashier. The cashier glanced at him and then to the toy, before smiling sadly at him. Peter ignored the look on her face, he didn’t need sympathy he just needed for tony to get better. He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocked, before placing the money on the counter.

 

She didn’t take it though, instead she just shook her head at him and gave him another smile.

 

“Please, It’s on me.” She said, pushing the money back to him. Peter just nodded slowly, not feeling like arguing.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled at her weakly before grabbing the toy and hugging it to his chest. He walked back to the room where the rest of the avengers probably still were. sipping his coffee on the way there, the plush Ironman toy still tightly held tohis chest.

 

When He entered the room more than half of the avengers were gone, leaving, Rhodey, Bruce, Thor and Loki in the room. Peter frowned, when did Loki get here?

 

“Hi. Where’s everyone?” Peter said, awkwardly.

 

“Steve and Bucky are in Tony’s hospital room, the rest went back to change into some more comfortable clothes.” Bruce answered. Peter nodded, ignoring the anger building up at the thought of the avenger visiting tony, acting like they cared when they were more than rude to him only a few hours ago. Peter moved to sit on the couch beside Rhodey.

 

 

Rhodey patted his shoulder, eyes soft as he looked at peter. Peter leaned into Rhodey’s side, waiting for Rhodey to wrap his arm around his shoulder like he always would when peter did so.

 

“Any news?” Peter asked.

 

“Doctor said that if things stay like the Are now, he’ll probably wake up in about 4 to 5 weeks.” Rhodes spoke up. A small frown playing on his lips, although he also looked relieved. Peter was to, but he didn’t like the sound of having to wait 5 weeks until he could finally hear Tony’s voice again.

 

peter was about to speak up, but stopped when the door opened. Steve and Bucky walked in. peter avoided their eyes, instead turning to Rhodey who was looking at the two with a frown on his face.

 

“Did you go in to see him already?” Peter asked, Rhodey softly.

 

“Yeah, I was the first one actually.” Rhodey nodded.

 

“How bad was he?” Peter asked, hesitantly.

 

“Not as bad as you think.” Rhodey told him, squeezing peters shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to take you to his room?” Rhodey then offered. Peter nodded slowly, before standing up. He looked at Thor and Loki who were already looking at peter with a worried look on their faces. He then noticed that both Thor and Loki has changed into their earthly clothes. He quickly hugged both of them, knowing they were worried about tony too. He’s never seen Loki show emotion before but he could clearly see the worry in his eyes. Which showed peter once again that they both really cared about tony.

 

No one said anything as Rhodey and peter left the room, already knowing what they were going to do. Rhodey lead peter to Tony’s room, going to the second level of the hospital. They quickly reached the room, standing In Front of it for a moment.

 

“Do you want me to go inside with you?”

 

“No. thank you though.” 

 

“should I wait here?” Rhodey asked. Peter shook his head.

 

“No, I think I’ll be in there for a while.” Rhodey just nodded, patting peters back before walking away.

 

Peter looked at the door for a while, squeezing the plush iron man toy closer to his chest. he slowly placed his hand on the doorknob, Taking a deep breath before opening the door slowly. he stepped in not looking into the room yet, just closing the door behind him before finally turning around.

 

Tony was laying in the bed, almost as white as the bedsheets. Hooked up to a heart monitor, as well as oxygen machine, an IV attached to his wrist. Peter slowly walked towards the side of the bed, seeing bruised covering his arms as well the bandaid that was wrapped around his head. He sat down on the chair that already stoodbeside the bed. He grabbed Tony’s hand in his, his hand wasn’t as warm as it usually is but it wasn’t cold either just a weird inbetween.

 

peter could hear the blood pumping through Tony’s body, his heartbeat. Peter closed his eyes, just focusing on the sound of Tony’s heart beat. The only thing that could calm him down. He leaned his forehead on the side of the bed still holding Tony’s hand.

 

Peter only noticed he was crying when he tasted the salty tears on his lips.

He couldn’t find any words to say, he didn’t know what to think. He really couldn’t think of what to do. He needed tony, now more than ever. He just needed to know he was okay. alive.

 

Peter stood up, looking down at the bed. There was a small space on the other side of tony, just big enough for peter to fit in. He walked around the bed, taking of his shoes before laying down next to tony. He took in Tony’s familiar smell, which immediately relaxed him. Peter looked at tony for a while, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Peter kissed Tony’s cheek softly, before looking around the room to find something to do. He had stopped crying and he planned on keeping it that way, he just needed a distraction.

 

He turned on the tv, deciding to watch the science channel. He fumbled with the remote for a bit, only looking up at the tv to switch channels. He stopped when he saw a picture of the avengers and him, no Spider-Man, on the tv though. 

 

“An then shocking news, New York was attacked today by about 20 people with weapons of an unknown force. The avengers were quick to take them down, saving thousands of civilians while doing so. this afternoon shocking videos appeared on the internet, showing iron man being shot out of the sky. The following footage can been quite shocking so we advise children to look away.”

 

Peter winced as he saw tony fall down and hit the ground, he could hear himself scream before he appeared on the screen, immediately running to Tony’s side. Nothing of what was said was could be heard In the video. The only thing you could really see was peter trying to keep tony alive, You couldn’t see Tony’s face, peters body shielded most of Tony’s body from the camera. The video ended with captain America telling the person who was filming that it wasn’t save to stay there, before he himself ran over to tony and peter.

 

He had already started crying at the end of it. _So much for that plan..._

Even the news presenter looked shocked at the footage, she obviously hadn’t seen it yet.

 

“ Iron man, also known as tony stark, is hospitalized, the condition he is in is still unknown.”

 

 

A soft sob left Peter’s mouth before he switched the channel to the science one. Having seen enough. He relaxed into the bed, glancing at tony every few minutes, just making sure he was still there and okay. Trying to will his tears away. Peter couldn’t seem to get himself to stop crying, he grabbed the plush toy once again hugging it to his chest, while trying to scoot as close to tony as he could.

 

pepper choose that moment to storm into the room. Bruce and Rhodey behind her, probably to Try and stop her from storming in.  _Didn’t work._

 

Peter sat up the iron man plushie in his lap. He watched as pepper stared at tony. Obviously quite shocked that it was that serious. Peter looked down at tony, trying to stop the tears that were still falling from his eyes. When he looked back up again, pepper, Rhodey Bruce were staring at him.

 

“Oh, honey.” Pepper whispered, quickly making her way to the boy. She took the crying boy in her arm, letting him sob into her shoulder.

 

“You’re okay. its going to be okay, sweetheart.” She whispered. Peter just kept sobbing not able to hold it back anymore. Pepper stood there embracing the crying boy who was still sitting on the bed, for probably 30 minutes straight.

 

“I’m going to make a few calls, and then let your aunt know you’re oKay.” Pepper said, stepping away. Peter nodded, still sniffling. Pepper ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the room. Both Bruce and Rhodey were standing in the corner of the room.

 

Rhodey stepped forward placing the bag he brought for tony and peter on the nightstand beside peter.

 

“We’re going to get some food, will you be okay here?” Bruce spoke up.

 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Peter said, he hated how broken his voice sounded. He sounded weak.

 

“Alright, we’ll be back in less than an hour. We’ll bring you and pepper some food, and we’ll have some people send some more of your stuff over. Pepper will be here if you need anything. I’m guessing you’re going to stay the night at the hospital.” Rhodey spoke up. Peter nodded smiling gratefully at them. They left not long after, leaving peter alone once again.

 

Peter stepped out of the bed slowly, running a hand through Tony’s hair, caressing his cheek before grabbing his laptop out of the bag. He quickly logged in, seeing the gossip site tony and peter had laughed at this morning still opened on his laptop. He refreshed the feed, seeing all kinds of new spiderIron/ ironSpider articles pop up together with articles about tony being shot.

 

Spider-Man’s heart wrenching reaction to iron man AKA tony stark falling out of the sky

 

Is SpiderIron real? 

 

What’s going on between tony stark and Spider-Man?

 

Peter, had noticed that the articles had became more extreme and less funny. They actually said mean thing about tony, saying how he’s back into he play boy ways, and how he’s misleading Spider-Man, or that he’s cheating on peter.Tony could laugh at them but peter didn’t think it was funny anymore. He could notice the forced laughs tony had used this morning, while peter wasn’t laughing at all.

 

He’s been thinking about just revealing who he was for a long while now, to stop it all.Tony didn’t want him do it just to “protect” tony from mean comments. But peter kinda started to like the idea of becoming an official avengers, even if that meant that he had to reveal his identity. He was already getting a lot of attention for being tony starks boyfriend and intern. Being Spider-Man wouldn’t make that much difference. Aunt may already had security around the her apartment building, because of it all.

 

He would graduate in two years, or just one year if he kept up the good work he was currently doing. He already been at MIT for 2 years, since he graduated high school a year early and he was doing really well, they were even considering to let him skip his 3rd year. Tony would only see that as a reason to wait a little longer though. He would just say that another year of hiding is nothing.

 

He just messed around for a while on his laptop until Rhodey and Bruce returned with food. Peter ate quickly before calling his aunt, telling her how tony was doing and what had happened. After the phone call ended he laid down Beside tony again, he just observed the man for a few moments before closing his eyes, deciding he should at least Try to sleep. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of Tony’s heart beat.

 


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check any of my chapters on spelling or on grammar yet, so I didn't check this one either. if you see spelling or grammar errors please try to ignore them. I'm a lazy fuck, and i'm waiting with editing until I finish this book. 
> 
> hope you understand.  
> hope you can deal with it.  
> hope you can still enjoy my book. 
> 
> all the love, me

 

Peter has been visiting Tony in the hospital everyday since the so called accident. Every day for 3 and a half weeks. He sometimes managed to get the nurses to agree with him staying the night but that didn’t always work. He hasn’t been out as Spider-Man at all since tony was raced to the hospital, which only created more rumors about ironSpider. It pissed peter off, a lot. How could people care so much about a rumor, when tony has been in a coma for almost 4 weeks. Tony stark, iron man is in a coma for who knows how long and the only thing they care about is if Spider-Man has a relationship with iron man. he couldn’t really do anything about it though, could he?

 

All the avengers were sitting in the room with tony still laying on his hospital bed, except for vision, Thor and Loki. Tony’s body had almost fully recovered from the outside, the Bruises and cuts on his face and body were gone, and tony was breathing on his own again. Tony now just looked like he was sleeping, Peter didn’t know if that was a relieve or if he should worry.

 

Peter was holding Tony’s hand gently while he listened to the conversation the others were having. Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce were having a boring conversations about stark industries so peter zoned that one out. It kind of bothered him that they were thinking about business while tony was laying in a hospital bed 2 feet away from them. He did understand it though, people were already spreading rumors about what would happen with stark industries when tony didn’t wake up , making people unsure if they would still get the same quality without the tony stark there to approve and design everything. Just the thought of tony not waking up made peter want to throw up.

 

He started to fully listen to the conversation Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Sam were having when he heard a mention of his name.

Sure it wasn’t polite to eavesdrop but peter could hear them clearly from were he was siting, even though they were all whispering to each other like they were telling some kind of secret. Also, was it really eavesdropping when you are the main subject of the conversation?

 

He listen as Steve talked about how bad he felt for peter and that he had to go through all of this, and about how he missed tony and some other lame shit everybody knew was a lie. Peter let go of Tony’s hand before he could break it, instead clenching his hands into fists as they all kept talking about how much they missed Tony’s sassy remarks and comments. How they weren’t the avengers without tony.

 

Peter was literally about to punch them all in their perfect lying faces, but he was stoped by a doctor who decided now was the time to enter the room. The room was big, and had 2 couches, they moved tony to this room a few days ago, peter didn’t know if he was happy about it, because now the avengers kept walking in without warning. Sitting their asses on the couches as they sad talked about missing tony.

 

Peter turned to look at the doctor, anger forgotten when he saw the look on his face. Peter could already tell that he wasn’t gong to like what the doctor was about to tell them.

 

He glanced at Rhodey, Bruce and pepper who were already looking at him. Peter gently grabbed Tony’s hand again, pretending to feel tony squeeze his hand to reassure him.

 

“The tests just came back, his lung has been recovering nicely probably 2 more weeks and then it’ll be back to full strength. The bruised ribs are healing nicely, the broken ribs however aren’t healing as fast as we would like to see. We’ve found out that something is wrong the chondroblasts. These are the group of cells that create a soft callus around the fracture so the fracture can heal. Normally this takes from 4 days to 3 weeks, but as far as we can see they’re having a difficult time doing so at all. We can’t find any reason as to why these cells aren’t doing their work but we do now that at this point just sneezing or couching to hard can cause these ribs to break again making the change of his lung being punctured again possible. The fact that mr stark could wake up any moment now, worries us a little. We’d like to wait for mr stark to wake up, see if the cells wake up and if not we will need to do surgery. Mr Stark is stable, but we’re keeping a close eye on him from now on.”

 

 

“Do you think the alien weapon could be the reason for the way these cells are acting?” Bruce asked, making the doctors eyes widen. Like they hadn’t even considered it.

 

“That’s highly possible, yes.” The doctor answered before quickly leaving the room. Peter could hear him call another doctor, which insinuated just how dumb people can be.

 

Peter looked away from the door and back to tony’s peaceful looking face. He ran a gentle hand through the mans hair, playing with the curly strands. the hair looked more curly without any product in it.

 

It was silent for a while, before the quiet conversation between Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Sam started up again. Pepper left the room when her phone started ringing and Bruce and Rhodey decided to get some food for themselves and peter, Bucky following them out of to room to probably do the same.

 

Before he knew it he was left alone with the avengers and tony. Peter listened to the conversation again, not caring that it was rude. He listened to the pitiful comments. 

They couldn’t be serious right?

 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Peter said loudly, startling all of them.

 

“You can’t be serious. Who do you think you are, first acting like tony was the biggest bad guy you’ve ever met, practically telling him the avengers didn’t need him. That you’d be better of without him, And now that tony got hurt You Act like you’re the good guys and that you never did anything wrong? Acting like fucking angels? You really think anyone would fall for that? Tony has saved your life’s more times than I can count, and he didn’t even get a thank you once. He was always there for you, helping you, providing you with everything you might need. Giving you a home. Defending you guys after the civil war while every other person would have let you rot in prison. You couldn’t even accept the fact that Tony is happy with me, and that he is t forcing me to do anything.He’s been nothing but kind to you while you’ve all been acting like dicks towards him. Tony might have forgiven you for everything that you’ve done to him, but if it was my choice I would’ve made sure you were all banned from any and every ground owned by stark industries or tony a long fucking time ago.” Peter was breathing heavily when he was done ranting, tears forming in his eyes, as all of it was just A little to much for peter to handle. He did feel lighter now that he finally said what he wanted to say for a while, like a weight was just lifted of his shoulders.

 

Peter watched as Steve slowly stood up, the others behind him still processing everything peter has just said. Peter stood up when cap reached him, not letting himself be intimidated by him even though Steve was still lot taller and broader than him even when standing up. Peter knew he could fight cap easily though. No one realized how strong peter really was, except for tony and FRIDAY. Tony though it would be fun to compare the strength of cap and spidey. Peter was unsure at first, not wanting to see that he wasn’t a good as captain America, so he was pleasantly surprised to see that he in fact could easily fight cap and win.

 

“Look, son-“

 

“Don’t call me that.” Peter spat at him harshly, folding his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to let them all treat him like a kid, when they’ve acted childish the past months. he noticed Steve was taken aback by all of it.

 

“Look, peter. You have to see that you’re relation ship with tony is toxic. You’re nineteen Tony’s is forty five, this isn’t healthy for you. And besides that tony is a bad influence he’s always been. Tony is bad news, everyone knows that.”

 

Peter _punched_ captain America in the face.

 

he heard his jaw crack, or maybe it was his nose... He surprised himself by doing it, but It felt good.

 

he didn’t just punch him for what Steve had just said, but for everything he’s done to tony. Every time he hurt tony to the point of him drinking the pain away. For every time he broke a little bit of tony, and not even seeming to care that he did so.

 

Everyone watched peter in shock, with cap holding his jaw tightly.face scrunching up in pain.

 

Peter head snapped up when he heard the bed sheets move followed with a all to familiar groan, he almost gave himself a whiplash in the process. Seeing tony look back at him, eyes not fully open yet.

 

“You’re awake.” Peter breathed out. Tony just smiled at peter who was rushing toward the side of the bed.

 

“I’m going to get a nurse, and bring Steve to another one.” Sam said, Clint and Wanda following after. Peter raised an eyebrow at Natasha, not sure why she didn’t go with the others.

 

“You’re something else, little spider.” Natasha mumbled, smirk on her face, she nodded at Tony before walking out of the room as well. Peter tried not to get angry at the fact that it seemed like none of them cared Tony was awake again.

 

Peter place a hand on tony’s cheek, making tony look at him. Peter just smiled at him gently caressing Tony’s jaw, a small smile playing on both their lips. They sat in silence for a while. Peter letting tony fully register where he was and why he was here. Just letting him take it all in. Peter couldn’t help but kiss tony softly on his lips, making the older man smile widely at him. Damn did peter miss that smile.

 

a doctor walked in, followed by a wide eyes Rhodey a smiling Bruce, and a relieved pepper, bags of food in their hands. They all practically sprinted to the side of the bed.

 

“Glad to see you’re awake, mr stark. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

 

Tony shook his head, not being able to find his voice just yet. Peter could see that it started to annoy him.

 

“Do you remember what happened?”

 

Tony nodded slowly, like he wasn’t sure.

 

“You’ll find your voice again in a minute, it’s like Your brain is starting everything up again, turning everything on. Hypothetically, of course. Anyways I’d like to In from you of the state you were in and how far you are in the recovering process, is that alright with you.”

 

“Y-eah.” Tony’s voice was raspy and deep, and peter hated to admit that it turned him on a little.”

 

“There you go! Anyways the impact of the weapon you were shot with caused you to break 3 ribs and bruise 4 of them, one of the broken ribs punctured your lung.You also had a bruised spine from when you hit the building and fell to the ground, this all caused a light concussion. the impact of everything caused you internal bleeding in more that one places. We were able to get you stable before your body had the chance to go into shock. Youve been in a coma for about 3 and a half weeks, almost 4. Your lung is as good as healed, although you may feel a shortness of breathe at times. Your spine is healing nicely, the upper part of your spine is almost fully healed but the lower part will hurt for another week or 2. You’re bruised ribs are healing nicely, There is a slight complication with your broken ribs though. We found out thatan important group of cells aren’t doing their work like they should do, slowing down the healing process of the fractures, drastically. We suspect it’s because of the alien tech you were shot with.” The doctor informed him, tony nodding along eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

 

“I understand that this is a lot to take in, so I’ll let you to it and I’ll be back to do a few test and answer all the questions you might have in a little while. We will then also talk about how we’ll go through the process from now on.” The doctor continued, nodding at everyone before turning to leave.

 

“So when can I go home?” Tony asked, taken the doctor by surprise. Pepper could see pepper roll her eyes at that comment, while Rhodey just shook his head with a fond smile. Only tony would expect to just get up and go home after waking up from a coma.

 

“Not anytime soon, sir. I can’t tell you the exact time the process will take, but it’ll probably take another 4 weeks, give or take.” The Doctor answered, clearly a bit surprised by Tony’s question. He gave tony a nod before walking out of the room.

 

 

 

********************************

 

it took tony a week to convince Peter to go out as Spiderman again, after he heard that Spiderman hasn’t been active since tony was hospitalized. Sure Peter felt a bit ashamed of the fact that he practically forgot about all of the criminal actions in the streets of Queens, endangering more civilians than was necissary. So Peter went out on the request of tony, it was a good night, busy but not all that stressful. Peter only then noticed how much he missed patrolling, fighting crime, swinging form building to building. he felt at peace, fighting crime while knowing tony was awake and being cared for. But like always the peacefulness didn’t last for long.

 

Word got out about Spiderman being spotted saving people and fighting bad guys again, and on top of that pepper told the press that tony was awake and healing, not long after. She didn’t mention the fact that the healing process was still way to slow to be normal due to the alien tech that tony was shot with, though. People quickly went back to speculating about the relationship between spidey and iron man, saying even more crazy things than before. Peter didn’t know if tony had noticed he was being talked about again, to busy trying to argue with doctors and nurses that he was ready to go home, even though he couldn’t stay awake more that about 2 hours.

 

Peter decided he needed to stop all of it before tony was well enough to watch tv without getting dizzy, he didn’t want tony to have to worry about such a thing when he should be worrying about getting better. Peter realized it might not be smart to do anything behind anyones backs, seeing as he didn’t want to ruin the compass image by being misquoted and making everything worse, which is why he asked pepper for help. she got exited hearing the plan Peter had made up in his mind, quickly jumping to get everything ready.

 

So here he was, in his spider-man suit, about to give an interview, all on his own. Peter really should have thought this through, he now didn’t have tony to rely on when he was at a los of words or just didn’t know how to word everything ge wanted to say out. He was on his own. Sure pepper, ran him through the interview and gave him some tips, it also helped a lot that the interviewer worked for stark industries and as kinda close to tony. He didn’t need to worry about being misquoted because the interview would be wiped out by of stark industries PR team.

 

It was still quite intimidating for Peter though.

 

“Im here today with the amazing Spider-man, who allowed us to interview him for the first and probably the last time. thank you so much for being here to day Spiderman, how have you been?” The interviewer named hank started, Peter couldn’t help but notice that the man was nervous.

 

“Im good thank you, and please you call me spidey. Also Thank you for having me.” Peter replied changing his voice a bit, the mask always made his voice sound a bit different but Peter didn’t want to take the chance of being recognized. Hank nodded smiling widely at Peter.

 

“Right! Thanks! So let just dive right in, shall we spidey?” Hank suggested an exited smile on his face. Peter nodded smiling, hank was way to exited about being allowed to call him spidey.

 

“Yeah, lets!” Peter nodded.

 

“So as most people know you’ve been Spiderman for about 3 almost 4 years now and you’re still not an official avenger yet. Why? I mean we’ve seen you helping them plenty of times before.”

 

“I was actually offered to be an avenger when the civil war was happing, so the avenger were kind of split up. It just didn’t feel right to join them in that moment because they basically weren’t really the avengers at that time. So I turned the offer down, I decided to just kind of do my own thing for a while longer, backing them up when needed.” It wasn’ta complete lie but also not the complete truth. Hank nodded, glancing at his card for a second before looking up again, putting away the cards. Peter obviously knew that this meant hank was going off script but he couldn’t really get himself to care, he got a good vibe from hank.

 

“You fought Thanos with them to right?” Peter nodded, glad they couldn’t see his probably paling face. He hadn’t really talked about it, no one has really. The whole world acted like it never happened, pushing it to the far back of their minds. It was all just too traumatic for everyone, although they saw nothing compared to everyone who was there on titan. or in Wakanda, for that matter.

 

“Yeah.” Peter simply answered, not really knowing what else he could say.

 

“How did you get there? I mean we only heard later on that that the war was al lot longer than everyone here though it was. We did hear thing about Wakanda and space.”

 

“I kind of just stepped in, wasn’t there in Wakanda, but I was in New York when the space ship thing was here. I kinda just clung to the side of the ship were I later bumped into Tony. i kinda followed tony without him knowing and suddenly I was in space with strange and Tony and some there weird guys I forgot the name of.”

 

“As in Tony Stark and Stephen Strange?”

 

“Yes.” _Who else would I be talking about with those names, Hank?_

 

“Alright let me just change the subject real quick, I know how traumatic the fight with thanos and everything must have been. It even making me uncomfortable”

 

See? Peter’s gut feeling was right, hank is a good bro. 

 

“Thanks man, I thinks I was rough for everybody. Im just glad everything is over now.” Peter added quickly. Hank smiled brightly like a kid who just got a golden star sticker because of his good behavior.

 

“So lets talk about tony stark for a moment. we all know he was badly injured at the last mission you guys had, how is he now? He woke up from his coma not long ago, I heard?”

 

“Uh, yeah. He’s doing great for what I’ve heard, quite a scare he gave all of us.” Peter answered trying to play it cool, and succeeding for once in his life.

 

“You say that as if you haven’t visited him much?”

 

“No no I did! of course visited him, but its not like I’m there everyday of the week.” Nice save Pete.

 

“Your close friends with tony, right.” Hank asked, seeming genuinely interested.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to think I am yeah.” Come on, you’re Spidey not peter

 

“Im guessing you’ve seen the rumors about you and tony?”

 

“Yeah I did. Its weird.” Peter scrunched his nose even though he didn’t really think you could see it through his mask.

 

“Weird? So its not true?”

 

“God no! I don’t even know how this rumor got started. It was funny at first, but it’s going way to far now. Pete’s is my best friend, and tony is not a cheater. Its weird, tony is more a kind of mentor to me than anything else.” It felt weird referring to himself, but it was kind of fun in a way to.

 

“Pete as in peter parker?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I didn’t realize you guys were such great friends?” Hank told him, frown playing on his forehead.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s the best, he’s the best friend I’ve ever had, I can tell him everything. I love that guy! Both tony and Peter are like family to me.” Peter tried not to laugh at himself. _Way to be narcissistic Pete._

 

“Hows he holding up with everything thats been happening around him and Tony the past month?”

 

“He’s.. dealing. Its hard for him of course, his life suddenly changed when those photo’s were leaked. And then all the hate he and Tony suddenly got, he’s doing okay with that though. But I feel like when Tony went into a coma a piece of comfort and protection was taken from him, because Tony and Peter have of course been comforting and helping each other throughout the whole process. so it went bit downwards for Peter, but he’s doing great now that Tonys awake again.”

 

“Is that also the reason why you didn’t go out and do your spider thing, while tony was still in a coma.”

 

“Yeah, kind of. I mean it scared all of us of course, and we were al very worried, but Peter took it the hardest. I just felt like I needed to be there with Peter, give him a shoulder to cry on, I also just didn’t feel like going out and patrolling without tony there with me by my side to joke around with.”

 

“So what made you change your mind?”

 

“Tony.. and Peter. tony woke up and heard about me not going on patrol anymore, and he practically demanded that I’d go. Peter later took me aside telling me the same thing and thanking me for being there for him, so I kinda just went out again.” Peter couldn’t wait to see everyone reaction when they realized that Spiderman was Peter and all of the things Peter said about spider-man were actually to himself and the other way around. That would be hilarious actually, now that he thinks about it.

 

Hank nodded understandingly.

 

"how did the other avenger react to everything." 

"you mean Tony and Peter relationship, or Tony being shot by an alien wane thing." 

 

"both." 

 

"well.. to the relationship, i'm not sure. I got this vibe from some them when I first met them and it was bad for my aura so I try to not be around them to often. I did see all of the avengers in the hospital though, when Tony was just out of surgery. bruce was real emotional, so was Thor, Loki tried to hide it but I saw it. the rest of them didn't seem to care that much. i'm not trying to be mean or anything, just dislike some of them a bit."

 

"do yup hang out with any of the team members or do you try to avoid them all.

 

"I love bruce, Thor, Loki, vision and Rhodey. people say Rhode isn't a avenger but I think he should be. so should pepper and happy actually." hank just laughed and nodded although Peter was very serious. pepper was going to hate him for saying he disliked some of the avengers.

 

"so you don't like the rest of them?"

 

"nah, Bucky is cool, so is Natasha and Sam, even though sam pretends he doesn't like me but I know he actually loves me. client is kinda weird but he funny."

 

"whats wrong with Wanda and cap?"

 

"wanda once stole my favorite ice-cream, that Tony got for me and Peter. I think she just you know, went into my mind and knew that I was thinking about my caramel cho cho ice cream and just ate it on purpose, just to annoy me and Pete." this wants the actually reason, but he couldn't say he hated her because she messed with Tonys mind making him see awful things he still had nightmares about.

 

"and captain America?"

 

'I just get this bad vibe from him, like I said it's bad for my aura."   _bullshit_  

 hank just nodded, he obviously didn't believe a word from what Peter had just told him, but at least it got Peter out of actually answering those questions.

 

“alright. So one last time just to be clear, there’s absolutely nothing going on between you and Tony stark?”

 

“There is nothing but friendship between me and Tony stark.” Peter nodded.

 

“Well Spidey, I would like to thank you for your time. Its been an honor to be the one to interview you. Hopefully I’ll see you again sometime.”

 

“Thank you, its been fun. And I think you’ll see me hanging around somewhere.” Peter said, shaking hanks hand before the camera man shouted that they were off air.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what I did at the end....


End file.
